The Lost Giou
by newtb00
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the past lives between Yuki and Luka. Every life had the same pattern with Reiga and the Duras attacks. But this time it's different. Yuki's a boy and there's a little girl who's blood related to him. Who is she? And why does she look like Luka? Rated t: 'Cause I'm paranoid DISCLAIMER: I own nothing so you can't sue me.
1. Chapter 1: Set In Motion

**Me: Hey guys. I'm back, and alive just to let everyone know.**

**Hotsuma: Then where the hell have you been?**

**Me: Relax. I, uh, might've had major writers block going on-**

**Shusei: You need to relax more if that's the case.**

**Me: I know! But high school has no room for rest. And I sleep on the weekends. The only reason why I'm here right now is because I'm avoiding this big project that I should be doing.**

**Yuki: You shouldn't procrastinate!**

**Me: You sound like my mom.**

**Hotsuma: Are you going to do the disclaimer or not?!**

**Me: :( You shouldn't yell at me.**

**Yuki: It's okay Newt! I'll do it for you. :D**

**Me: 0.0 R-really? Thank you Yuki! *Goes for a hug, only for Luka to move him out of the way* Luka!**

**Luka: *glares***

**Yuki: NewtB00 doesn't own anything here, so please be nice and don't sue her.**

**Me: Thank you. Now, on with the show! Sodom, come! **

**Sodom: *flies over to me* Mew!**

**Victory is NewtB00's. **

**Chapter 1: Set in Motion**

_'My name is Rin. I live in the Asahi Orphanage with Yuki-kun. I'm 12 years old but I'm so small that I look like I'm 8. People mistake me for a child all the time._

_ 'Yuki-kun and I are related by blood. It's strange though. Yuki-kun was left at the orphanage at birth and I was suddenly found in the shadows of his bedroom one morning several years later. _

_ 'Yuki-kun is 16; leaving that gap between us at four years. But, it doesn't feel like four years to me. It seems as if there are decades between us. Yuki-kun practically raised me._

_ 'But, as I said before, we are somehow related. The case workers think that we are long lost siblings. But I don't think so. In my mind, there's something that we are missing. Something important. But what?'_

"-un, Rin-kun", Yuki-kun repeated again. I blinked away my thoughts as I refocused on him. He was tall and skinny with auburn hair and honey colored eyes.

That was another thing. Yuki-kun and I didn't look a lot alike. I had silver eyes and midnight black hair. The only resemblances are our attitudes, personalities, and facial structures. Otherwise, we looked like opposites.

"Are you okay, Rin-kun?"

I nodded," Hai. I was just thinking. Don't worry, Yuki-kun."

Yuki-kun smiled softly as he cupped the right side of my face with his hand. We were both tired. Lately, the two of us were having strange dreams. Most of the time, we never remembered anything from them. However, I was starting to remember bits and pieces. It was little clues to my past; my origin and my parents.

I haven't told Yuki-kun, because I didn't want him to worry about me. That's all he does is worry lately. He's such a selfless person.

"Yuki!"

He stood and we both looked toward the gate where the call came from. There at the entrance, stood a tall man in a striped shirt with black hair and silvery eyes like mine.

"Kanata-san", Yuki exclaimed with a smile.

Grabbing my free hand, Yuki walked over to our friend. Kanata-san was like a brother to Yuki-kun and myself.

"Good morning", we told him.

Kanata-san held out a book to Yuki, "Weren't you looking for a picture book?"

"Thank you", he said as Yuki passed it to me," I'll read this to everyone tonight."

Grasping the book in my free hand, I looked at the title. It was the same picture book I had been reading at Kanata-san's apartment. Looking up with a smile, I ran over to hug Kanata-san.

"Thank you, Kanata-san! Thank you!"

Said man laughed and rubbed the back of my head as he hugged me back.

"Yuki-kun! Rin-kun! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Kanata-nii!"

The three of us looked back to see the younger kids by an open window. They were all in their sleeping clothes, showing that they had just awoken.

"Kanata-san brought you all a new picture book", Yuki told them.

I held it up," It's a really good one!"

There were more calls of thanks and excitement from the other kids. I brought the book back towards me before pressing it against Choji.

I named the white bear Choji when I was a toddler, and the name had stuck. He was only eight inches tall with a black ribbon around his neck. In the center of the bow, was a black and silver cross with a ruby in the center.

"Rin-kun, I'll go take the book to the director, okay?"

I nodded and handed the book to him. Taking Kanata-san's hand, I started leading him towards the swing under the tree.

Kanata-san was smiling softly at me, but I could see he was pondering something. His eyes revealed how troubled he was.

"Kanata-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something bothering you?"

The raven haired boy chuckled before kneeling at me level," I'm fine Rin-kun."

My narrowed my eyes," If you're sure, Kanata-san. Can you hold Choji for me?"

"Hai, go play."

"Thank you, Kanata-san", I replied as I handed over my teddy bear to him.

Running, I headed for the swing. I hopped on and clenched the old ropes with my hands as I started swinging. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Kanata-san. He was leaning against the tree with Choji under one arm. His silver eyes were focused on watching the wind through the leaves above.

Something was wrong, I could feel it. But, if Kanata-san didn't trust me with it, then hopefully he would tell Yuki-kun. I didn't want him to bear the burden of his problems alone.

It was only a few minutes before Yuki-kun came out. I slowly came to a stop as I watched him. Instead of joining Kanata-san, he headed for the mail box near the entrance.

Kanata-san and I both watched as he got the newspaper. However, something else fell out of the mail box. It was a little white envelope.

My eyes widened and I subconsciously brought my right index finger to my mouth. I recognized it. Yuki-kun had gotten a similar one last week. Even though he didn't let me read it, I knew it was a bad sign.

In my heart, I knew someone was threatening Yuki-kun. I had only wished I knew who it was.

"Rin-kun", Kanata-san exclaimed loudly, startling me.

My hand jerked away from my mouth and a warm substance flowed over it. I quickly looked at my hand to see it covered in blood. The source of the precious fluid was the fresh on the knuckle of my right index finger.

"Rin-kun", Yuki-kun exclaimed when he spotted it as well.

Kanata-san knelt by me when Yuki-kun came running up. He grabbed my wrist so he could look at my hand.

"Kanata-san, do you have a tissue or something we could use to stop the bleeding?"

He nodded and actually pulled out his handkerchief. Yuki-kun graciously took it before pressing it to the wound.

"I'm sorry", I whispered shakily as I tried to hold back tears. It wasn't because of the pain, it hardly bothered me. It was the panicked look in their eyes. I hated being a burden for everyone to worry about.

"I'll go bet a bandage."

I watched as Kanata-san headed for the house before looking back at Yuki-kun. He was using the edge of the handkerchief to wipe the blood off the rest of my hand.

"It's alright Rin-kun. But, where's Choji?"

"I gave him to Kanata-san so I could swing without getting him dirty."

Yuki-kun frowned," Then why did you start to fidget? You should have had your hands on the ropes. You know that you could get hurt otherwise."

I paused," I spotted the envelope."

At this, Yuki-kun froze. I looked down at my lap as tears final made trails down my cheeks.

Yuki-kun shifted his position before pulling me onto his lap for a hug. I sobbed quietly into the front of his shirt while he rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

That was another similarity between Yuki-kun and I. We hated seeing other people hurt, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional.

The two of us sat there, taking comfort from each other. We had only each other in the world after all. Otherwise, we were alone.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

After locking the letter away in his desk draw, and wrapping up my finger, Yuki-kun and I started walking to school with Kanata-san.

I had on my school outfit with my knapsack on my back. My outfit was a uniform of a grey skirt; white knee high socks, black shoes, a white blouse, and red tie. The knapsack was of soft, black leather that contained my books and other supplies.

Yuki-kun always dropped me off at the middle school before heading over to the high school. Then, afterwards he would come get me so we could walk home together. It was a cycle; a good cycle that I always looked forward to.

At first, many seemed surprised to see me at my school. Not that I couldn't blame them. I was tiny for my age, and only came a few inches above Yuki-kun's elbow. He keeps telling me that I'll get my growth spurt eventually.

Today, with Kanata-san, I walked between them as they spoke. Choji was back in my arms, where I had cuddled him.

I've always needed something in my hands. Otherwise, I would resort to chewing on my index finger knuckle as I had done that morning. The school found out quickly after a single class without him. It wasn't a bad habit, but a strange fidgeting disorder of mine. What made it worse were my teeth. They were sharper than everyone else and it looked like I had fangs.

When I was younger, kids had called me a vampire. Yuki-kun made them stop picking on me by claiming that I had them because I liked meat so much. Looking back on the memory caused a giggle to make its' way past my lips.

"I'll ask an acquaintance about an apartment. Could you stop by after class?"

"Hai, is it ok if I bring Rin-kun?"

Kanata-san patted my head as he replied," Of course…something on your mind?"

Yuki-kun looked up in surprise as he continued," You don't look too good."

"Oh, it's nothing. I probably just need to catch up on sleep."

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"I've been having lots of dreams lately. Rin-kun too, actually."

"Dreams?"

I nodded," But when we wake up, we can't remember them too well. Most of the time, we can't remember anything at all."

"Well if you two need someone to talk to, I'll listen."

Yuki-kun and I paused as we looked at him," You always try to handle things alone."

Yuki-kun smiled," All right, thank you. I'll see you later. Come on, Rin-kun."

"Hai. Bye, Kanata-san!"

I grabbed Yuki's waiting hand before we went our separate ways from our friend. I felt much better now.

But then, I sensed something. Glancing around, I tried to pinpoint it but had some difficulties. It was like we were being watched or examined.

I pouted in agitation. Things like this were happening a lot lately. I would have to remember to talk to Yuki-kun about it later.

"Yuki-kun", I started as I tugged him to a stop when I spotted it. "Look!"

Yuki-kun looked in the direction to where I was pointing. Several high school delinquents were beating up an old man. A frown crossed his face as well as my own. I continued to watch the poor man as Yuki-kun knelt by me.

"Rin-kun", he said to gain my attention," I want you to stay right here okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded," Hai, Yuki-kun."

He smiled before moving towards the fight.

I fidgeted with my white teddy bear as Yuki-kun yelled," Stop!"

The surrounding people looked over in surprise," If you don't stop, he'll die."

"Who do you think you are", one of them asked with a sneer.

He grabbed Yuki-kun by his tie," You look like a girl. Don't blame me if you get yourself hurt."

I snarled with a growl,_' Those guys are going to get it now!'_

In an instant, Yuki grabbed his hand and twisted it off his tie. Yanking hard, the man flew past Yuki when he stepped to the side. Yuki then grabbed his other hand and stretched his arm backwards. The man was now on his knees at Yuki's mercy. I smirked happily.

"L-let go of me…"

"I'm sorry. It's a habit."

The man yelled," Shut up! Let me go, already!"

Before Yuki-kun could, he froze with wide eyes. My own eyes widened, it was happening again. Sometimes, when Yuki touches a person, he sees something about them. Something like a bad memory playing in his head.

Yuki snapped out of it and backed away. One hand was pressed against one eye. Both eyes were closed in slight pain.

"Yuki-kun", I exclaimed as I hurried over to him. The boy he had pinned glared at me as I passed him. I wasn't worried about it at the moment; my mind was focused on Yuki.

When I reached him, I tugged on his sleeve," Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun! Are you okay? Yuki-kun!"

The man he had pinned earlier stood and started towards us," You punk. You think you're so tough-"

I moved in front of Yuki when I sensed something again. At the same time, an acorn came flying past us. It hit the guy hard in between the eyes.

"How lame…"

"Ready to give it a rest?"

I looked around Yuki-kun to see a boy and a girl. Both had the similar uniforms and the same color eyes as Yuki. The girl had long pinkish hair; the boy had silver.

The girl had her cell phone in her hand; I could tell she was going to make a bluff. However, the boy had another acorn in his fingers ready. A bird was on his shoulder.

I blinked at the bird, it seemed vaguely familiar.

"Let's go", a guy said and his buddies left with him in a hurry. A giggle escaped me; cowards.

"You called the cops", the boy asked the girl.

"No. I lied."

_'Knew it.'_

"Excuse me", Yuki-kun said. "Thank you so much."

I bowed with him but paused when the girl said," You should be more careful. You're strong, but there were three of them. And lots of people don't understand others' pain. I wish it weren't the case, but not everyone's a good Samaritan."

"All I could think about was saving him", Yuki-kun explained.

I nodded," Yuki-kun and I like to help people. It wasn't fair to that man to be beaten just because he was correcting some high school delinquents. A man who puts another man down without reason is no good."

"You two…are too kind for your own good", the girl finished as she hugged both Yuki-kun and I. "But I prefer people who help others, without self-regard, over those who ignore people's problems."

She released Yuki-kun and knelt down to my level," Now, who might you be sweetie?"

"Rin. I'm Yuki-kun's only blood relative."

The girl's eyes went wide as she finally got a good look at me," S-she looks…"

The boys looked from behind her with surprise," But that's not possible…"

The two looked at each other before standing," Well, I know we're going to get along together just fine. See you around."

"Wait", Yuki said, but they were already gone.

I frowned. They moved really fast, too fast. The two of them knew something about me. Also, someone was watching us. Something was up and I was going to figure it out.

"Yuki-kun, were gonna be late", I exclaimed as I grabbed his hand. He nodded before we set off once again for school.

At the last second, I looked over my shoulder. Far in the distance on top of a building, stood a man in black. My eyes widened as I sensed how powerful he was; it was overwhelming. Not only that, but, I had a feeling that I had some connection to whoever it was.

The wind blew my bangs around, momentarily blocking my vision. When I looked again, the man was gone.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Everyone at school was full of energy. I walked to my classroom and quickly found my seat. My friends were there talking and chatting away.

"Oh! Rin-chan! I heard that your brother beat up some delinquents this morning", Mia said.

"Y-yea, they were beating up some poor old man."

"Ahhh! You're brother is so cool Rin-chan", Takeo added. "Oh! What happened to your hand Rin-chan?"

I gave them a quick lie even though I didn't want to, "I forgot Choji when I got up this morning for breakfast."

"Oh", they all nodded in understanding. As far as everyone knew, I had a weird condition that allowed me to bring Choji with me everywhere.

That morning, I had the job of bringing the attendance sheet to the office. The halls were quiet except for the sound of my shoes on the floor. It echoed off the walls steadily in a rhythm.

A sudden chill ran down my spine, making me freeze. I had this feeling a few times before.

Turning my head towards the widow, I spotted it. It was like the others but slightly bigger. The black surface of the creature shimmered with purple and darkness. It was evil.

Narrowing my eyes, I bared my teeth at it with a soft hiss. Some may say I act like a cat, but it's a defense mechanism.

The creature hissed backed as he jumped on the floor in front of me. Before it could pounce on me, I swung my arm.

I didn't physically hit it, but some strange force of purple energy came from my finger tips and hit the creature. It exploded with a shriek into tiny particles that sparkled in the light.

I lowered my arm slowly. I had no idea how or why I could do it, but I could. It was another thing that I needed to talk to Yuki-kun about. These things aren't leaving me alone.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

At Kanata-san's apartment, Kanata-san handed Yuki-kun several papers with apartments on them. I sat beside Yuki-kun while tugging lightly on Choji's ears.

"I found a few places for you."

"Okay", Yuki-kun answered distractedly.

"Did something happen today?"

"Huh?"

"Remember what I told you this morning?"

"That we could talk to you about anything", I replied.

"I'm fine. It's nothing", Yuki told him after smiling at me. "Anyway, thank you for these. I'm sure one of these will work out."

"Well, there's still plenty of time before graduation. Pace yourself."

"I want to be like you, Kanata-san."

Kanata-san set down his tea as Yuki stood. I crawled over to the other end of the couch where Yuki had set the papers. Sitting down, I put Choji in my lap before picking them up. Some of them seemed pretty nice.

"On your own, working your way through college… That's just great. Huh? What's this book?"

I looked up to see what he was talking about. Yuki-kun pulled a thick, silver book off the desk. From the looks of it, it seemed old and fancy.

Another chill ran down my spine, so I quickly diverted my attention to the apartment papers.

"It's the only thing I had with me when I arrived at the orphanage."

"What does it say?"

"_The Key of Raziel_. Recently, I learned how to read it."

Kanata-san got up and moved over to the window in his apartment.

"What's it about Kanata-san", I asked before Yuki-kun could.

"Something that would be of benefit to the world."

Yuki looked at him," To the world…"

"Did you know the world is slowly moving toward its destruction? Meteorological abnormalities caused by the environmental pollution… Hunger, terrorism, and wars driven by the racism and religion… Humans are foolish and deeply sinful creatures. We must reset everything, to cleanse this tainted world. Don't you agree, Yuki?"

I stared at Kanata-san intently. He seemed different somehow; more aware about something hidden to the rest of the world. I wondered…did he know anything about those creatures following me? Did he have any clues to why I had some sort of power?

Should I even trust him?

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

The moon was full that night, but it would occasionally hide behind the dark clouds moving across the sky.

I sat on Yuki's bed; he stood by the window.

When I became old enough, I refused to be separated from Yuki. Every time they would put me with the other children, I would just sneak back to Yuki's room.

So, they gave me a futon that I would unroll at the end of his bed. During the day, it would be rolled up under his bed.

The door opened as the other children came in. Most of them were begging for a story and others wanted to play.

"How about I tell you a story tonight?"

"Hai", they all chorused.

"Rin-kun." I looked up at him," Do you want to join us?"

"Thank you, but I think I'm just going to go to bed early. I don't feel so good."

Yuki frowned and came over to me. Moving my bangs away, he pressed our foreheads together.

"Well, there's no fever."

"I'm fine Yuki-kun. I'm just going to go to sleep."

He pulled away," Are you sure?"

"Hai."

He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before leading the other kids out. I shut off the light, but went to the window instead of my futon.

The moonlight shined through softly in the night sky. I smiled as I stared at it. The night was such a soothing time. I loved it more than daytime. That was another reason for being called a vampire when I was younger. I rarely went outside unless the sunlight was barely there.

Cuddling Choji closer, I headed for my futon. I stopped abruptly though, when I sensed Yuki-kun in danger. It lasted a few seconds before I felt relief.

What had happened?

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Yuki looked at the man who had saved him.

_'It's like these silver eyes woke my sleeping heart…wait, they look just like Rin-kun's eyes! They seem like they're not of this world… but, if I look closer, Rin-kun almost looks like this guy!'_

_**'I've finally found you'**_, a female voice said in his heart.

Yuki stood," What was that?"

"Be careful", the man warned as he stood as well.

"Careful?- Uzuki-kun", he exclaimed as he looked over the railing of the bridge. But Uzuki was nowhere to be seen, even though Yuki could have sworn he had seen him in the street moments before.

"It was an illusion."

Yuki turned back to the man who rescued him," Illusion?"

"An illusion is darkness. Those who cannot see the darkness cannot resist its sweet temptation and are stained black. Eventually, the darkness envelops the light, controlling everything."

"The darkness controls everything? It can't be."

"I'm here." Yuki looked up at the man in surprise as the moonlight returned to shine down on the two of them. "Don't try taking on everything alone. I will save you, Yuki!"

"How do you know my name?"

Instead of answering, he turned around with," I will not betray you."

_'What is this feeling of nostalgia'_, Yuki thought as he hurried after him. _'What should I do?' I'm on the verge of tears.'_

**Hotsuma: Hey! Why aren't we in here!?**

**Me: -_- It's the first chapter.**

**Hotsuma: So?**

**Me: *sigh* We don't have to deal with you until chapter 5ish.**

**Hotsuma: *growls and starts chasing NewtB00***

**Shusei: *sigh* Please stay tuned for chapter 2.**

**Sodom: *randomly pops up out of nowhere* Mew!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eternal Investigation

**Me: Sup guys!**

**Hotsuma: I have to say, this is the fastest update you've ever done in your life.**

**Me *pouts* I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment...**

**Toko: Ignore that hothead-**

**Hotsuma: HEY!**

**Toko: ANYWAY, NewtB00 doesn't own anything but Rin, so please don't sue her.**

**Me: And on with the case!**

**Shusei: Case?**

**Me: It's in the title: Investigation. So, hence, on with that case!**

**Chapter 2: Eternal Investigation**  
><em>'Only I know your pain. Your uncertainty… Your loneliness… If only we could be together forever. I'll say it as many times as you wish. I will not betray you!'<em>  
>I bolted upright with a gasp. Another weird dream, but I could remember every detail of this one. Who was that man in black? He looked like me.<br>That woman with him looked like a female version of Yuki too. What was up with that?  
>"Yuki-kun", I asked. "Yuki-kun?"<br>My gaze filtered around the room until I realized it was empty. Yuki wasn't here and I hadn't seen him since the night before hand.  
>I got up from my futon so I could get dressed. There wasn't any school that day, so I put on a pair of black jeans with my black shirt. My hair went up into its simple ponytail and my feet into my shoes.<br>I headed out with Choji in my arms.  
>The sun blinded me momentarily when I stepped outside. Blinking until my eyes adjusted, I took another look around. This time I did spot Yuki. He was sitting on a bench against the building while looking up at the sky.<br>"Yuki-kun!"  
>He didn't respond. I started walking towards him with a frown on my face. He was thinking deeply about something.<br>I sensed a sudden spike of energy flow through Yuki before it disappeared. Following the random energy spike, was a noise of shattering wood. Yuki looked down to where his hand was flush against the bench set.  
>As I got closer, I noticed the wood had in fact shattered under his hand. But he wasn't injured at all.<br>"Yuki-kun?"  
>This time he looked up, and relief washed over his tense features.<br>"Rin-kun. How are you feeling?"  
>I shrugged," Tired, even though I slept so much. I just feel drained and scared."<br>"Scared? What's wrong, Rin-kun", he asked softly as he gripped my upper arms lightly.  
>"There's more of them Yuki-kun. They keep following us and the sudden powers with the dreams…I'm scared something bad is going to happen, Yuki-kun. I can feel it."<br>The frown on his face deepened before he pulled me into a hug. Choji dropped from my grasp as I held him tightly like my life depended upon it.  
>"Yuki-kun, we got it!"<br>The two of us pulled away to watch a few of the girls running over with a box full of beads. A small smile found its way onto my face, as well as Yuki.  
>He bent down to grab Choji before standing with me in his arms," Let's go under the tree, the shade is nice and cool."<br>"Hia!"  
>Yuki set me down beside him before handing me Choji. Smiling, I cuddled him to my chest.<br>Yuki took a string from one of the girls before he started putting beads on it. I laid back to rest as he did so. The other girls watched intently with glee.  
>"Hurry up and make it!"<br>"Hold on", Yuki said.  
>I watched the leaves move from the wind with interest. Each one seemed to move differently, yet together, they moved in a single waving motion. Each one was different in color if you close enough; otherwise they seem all the same shade of green<br>"Hurry, hurry", another girl giggled.  
>I turned my head so the left side of my face was pressed into the soft grass. Two of the ladies that worked here at the orphanage were hanging up wet laundry while watching us.<br>"I'm relieved Yuki-kun is on break."  
>"For some reason, the children do seem calmer with Yuki-kun around."<br>"He has to leave this place once he graduates, doesn't he?"  
>"It can't be helped. It's policy. I wonder if anything could be done about that."<br>The one with longer hair nodded," Poor Rin-kun, she's such a sweet girl. It must be hard for her."  
>"I heard the Yuki-kun is trying to get the orphanage to give Rin-kun's custody over to him. They are blood related after all."<br>"People wouldn't think so, though. She looks so different."  
>"Yes, it must be from her father."<br>I sighed and looked back up at the leaves. A single one, too weak to stay attached, floated down towards me. I reached a hand up and caught it. It was small and dark green in color.  
>"What do you think", Yuki-kun asked the girls.<br>I glanced at the finished necklace. It was actually quite pretty with the pattern of beads he used.  
>The other girls must have agreed because the praises began. Yuki-kun smiled and glanced at me. I gave him a small smile in return before closing my eyes. I was just so drained…<br>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
>"Ah! Yuki-kun looks like he's having fun", stated Toko.<br>Tsukumo asked," But will he be all right?"  
>Toko looked at him in confusion before he continued," I was just wondering if he'll be able to endure the upcoming battle. He's so kind and fair-skinned…"<br>Toko stood up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest," I'm also worried about you Tsukumo. You're as kind as Yuki-chan."  
>The silver hair boy smiled," I'll be fine. I have you, Toko-chan."<br>The pink haired girl smiled and rubbed the boy's hair," There, there. Don't leave your sister. But…I am worried about that girl."  
>"Who- Oh, Rin-kun", he stated as they watched the sleeping girl. She looked paler than when they had seen her last.<br>"Do you really think she's related to Yuki-kun by blood, Tsukumo? It's never happened before. Plus she looks so much like", Toko trailed off.  
>The boy sighed," I'm not sure Toko-chan. It's possible, but we'll figure it out eventually."<br>They turned their gazes back towards Yuki and Rin.  
>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~<br>"Yuki-nii", I heard a boy yell. "The director wants to see you!"  
>I opened my eyes before sitting up slowly. Yuki glanced at me before standing.<br>"Watch Rin-kun for me girls, I'll be back."  
>I pouted playfully," Yuki-kun! I'm not a baby, and I'm older than them! I should be the one watching them!"<br>He just smiled at me before heading towards the building. The girls around me giggled before looking at the beads in the box.  
>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~<br>"I'm surprised a relative has come to see him", the director told his visitor.  
>"I certainly hope so. It took months to get here."<br>A knock on the door redirected their attention," Excuse me."  
>"You must be Yuki-kun", the man said when said boy opened the door to the office. He stood up and walked over to Yuki.<br>He had long hair that was in similar color with Yuki's; most of it was tied back. There were glasses on his face and he was wearing a suit.  
>He held out a hand to Yuki," Nice to meet you. I am Takashiro Giou."<br>"Yuki", the director stood as he continued," this man is your brother."  
>Yuki's eyes widened,' What?'<br>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
>"Rin-kun", the same boy who called for Yuki-kun yelled. "Director needs you!"<br>I frowned but stood up. Why would I be needed? I didn't do anything wrong.  
>My eyes widened,' Yuki!'<br>I hurried into the building and down several hallways. By the time I reached the door to the directors' office, I was gasping for breath. I stood outside a moment to even out my breathing and I listened.  
>"What do you mean, you're my brother", I heard Yuki-kun ask.<br>I gasped softly, 'brother?'  
>"After my mother passed away, your mother met my father, but the two never married. My father didn't find out about you until after your mother passed away. I've been searching for you since our father's passing, two years ago. But it's taken me quite a while to find you. I am terribly sorry."<br>"Ah, you don't need to be", Yuki replied in surprise. I couldn't blame him. It was a lot to take in.  
>The door suddenly opened as the director came out. His eyebrows shot up when he saw me. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my arm. He smiled softly before lightly patting my shoulder and giving me a push. I walked into the room as the door closed behind me.<br>Yuki looked over and smiled at me. He used his hand to pat the couch next to him. Quickly, I walked over and sat down.  
>Across from us was the man I had heard Yuki talking to. He actually did look like Yuki. More than I did by far.<br>"While it can never make up for everything that's happened up till now, would you come live with me in Tokyo for both our father's and my own sake? We only have each other."  
>I cleared my throat at that last comment. The man finally noticed me with surprise," Oh, forgive me, I didn't realize you came in. Who are you?"<br>"I'm Yuki-kun's blood relative", I answered softly.  
>The man's eyes widened in surprise from my answer. Yuki didn't notice, because he was looking at his hands in thought.<br>"Yuki-kun, is this your sister?"  
>He looked up," Kinda. Even though we don't look like it, we share DNA. People call use siblings here, but others don't because we look so different."<br>"I…I had no idea. This is an interesting twist. I'm Takashiro Giou and you are?"  
>"Rin."<br>"Lovely name."  
>"Thank you", I said softly as I cuddled Choji closer.<br>"How old are you?"  
>"Twelve. I look younger than I am, though."<br>"Um, Giou-san-"  
>"Takashiro-san is fine Yuki."<br>"Right, well, would Rin-kun come with me? I can't just leave her. We've been together through a lot, and I practically raised her."  
>The man in glasses sat back," Well, I don't see a problem with it. Does that mean you'll be coming?"<br>"May I have some time to think it over?"  
>"Of course. It's an important decision."<br>"Thank you. Come on Rin-kun", Yuki-kun said as he stood.  
>"Actually, I would like to talk to Rin-kun for a moment for you don't mind."<br>Yuki looked at me and I gave a slight nod. Yuki pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving the office.  
>I was staring at the door when I spoke," I am related to him, you can check our files."<br>"I believe you but I do want to see how related the two of you are. But, tell me, how did you find out?"  
>"Yuki-kun was four when they found me under his window one morning. Yuki-kun took to me instantly and refused to let me be taken from his site. When they took me to the hospital for examination, they also took some of Yuki's blood. He had been avoiding his exam for weeks. He agreed to it only to keep me with him. When the doctors checked both, they noticed several things in resemblance and ran a DNA test. I came out as 50% his and 50% unknown."<br>I looked at him," But, Takashiro-sama, if we are related, do you think we can figure out who my parents are?"  
>Takashiro looked at me with his vivid green eyes," Yes. I think we can look into it."<br>"Thank you."  
>"You can go now, I'm sure Yuki-kun is waiting for you, Rin-kun."<br>I stood," Thank you."  
>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~<br>I paused on my way out of the building. Standing in the hall with windows, I watched him. He seemed very troubled. I wanted to run to him, but I couldn't. Energy suddenly surged through him. My eyes widened at the intensity.  
>"No! Yuki", I heard a familiar voice yell. But I was too busy to really look for who had yelled.<br>"I'm not running", Yuki yelled as he grasped his head.  
>Everything that followed, happened quickly. But to me, everything moved slowly.<br>The necklace he had made burst from around the girls' neck, scattering beads everywhere. The windows in front of me cracked and shattered. I dropped Choji and held my arms up to protect my face.  
>I felt energy run through me as I waited to be cut by sharp glass. But, the pain never came. I heard the girls crying and people panicking.<br>There was no glass around me in a neat circle. My arms dropped and I felt even more drained.  
>Yuki was standing in the same spot in shock.<br>I dragged my feet as I hurried outside. I needed to get to Yuki. He needed me.  
>"Y-Yuki-kun", I called out.<br>His eyes snapped to me before widening even further. My vision blurred and I felt dizzy. I stopped walking; swaying on my feet.  
>"Rin-kun", Yuki yelled when my legs gave out from under me.<br>I hit the ground hard. My head slammed down like a hammer to a nail. The last thing I saw was Yuki picking me up. I could see his lips moving, but I heard no sound. My eye lids dropped as the darkness took hold.  
>Unknown to us, Tsukumo and Toko watched with a frown. They knew what needed to be down for Yuki, but they had no clue about Rin.<br>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
>'Because of me… Because of this power… Everyone… Rin-kun…'<br>"Yuki", Kanata-san called.  
>"Kanata-san", he said in surprise.<br>"Are you alright", he asked him as he walked over.  
>Yuki avoided the question by asking," Why are you here?"<br>"I heard that a man, calling himself you and Rin-kun's brother, stopped by."  
>"Hai."<br>Kanata-san reached over and set a hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki looked up to his friend in surprise.  
>"Take your time. Your brother suddenly shows up. You have every reason to be confused. You and Rin-kun can stay with me until things settle down."<br>"Kanata-san, I…I…I…"  
>"Yuki?"<br>"Sorry. It's nothing. I'm sorry for worrying you", Yuki said before he walked away from him and off the bridge.  
>Kanata-san watched him leave with thoughtful eyes. He knew it was starting, it had been only a matter of time after all.<br>Yuki-kun continued walking. He had too much on his mind and he was worried about Rin-kun. Was her collapse because of his power, or because she had not been feeling well herself?  
>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~<br>"I really am fine. You worry too much, Yuki-kun", the little girl said.  
>"I'm so sorry."<br>"What are you apologizing for, Yuki-nii", the boy asked.  
>"Yeah, it's not your fault, Yuki-kun."<br>"You're so weird, Yuki-chan."  
>I walked around the corner to stand behind Yuki-kun. We both watched the other kids leave for school.<br>I reached up to grasp Yuki-kun's hand. He jumped, startled, before looking at me.  
>"Rin-kun, are you sure you want to go to school?"<br>"Hia. I'm okay Yuki-kun."  
>He knelt in front of me," But you collapsed yesterday and hit your head pretty hard. You shouldn't push yourself."<br>I smiled," I'm okay Yuki-kun, really. If I feel funny I'll go to the nurses' office."  
>"Okay, let's go then."<br>Yuki held my hand tightly like a life line. He had been so worried about me. I was still asleep for another hour after he got back from his walk.  
>I had a band-aid on the side of my head that hit the ground. But otherwise, I was completely fine, besides being tired that is.<br>I looked at the sky. Something was going to happen. Soon.  
>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~<br>"Rin-chan? Rin-chan, are you okay", someone asked.  
>I looked up to see a girl I didn't recognize, but assumed she was from my class. I had gotten sick and ran out. Now, I was sitting on the bathroom floor, trying to sleep.<br>She knelt in front of me," Rin-chan, do you need to go to the nurse?"  
>"Yuki-kun…I want Yuki-kun", I whispered as tears trailed down my face.<br>My head was pounding. My heart felt heavy. My blood felt like it was on fire. I hurt so badly.  
>The girl's eyes flashed a different color before she started grinning madly. My eyes widened in fear as I felt the power inside her grow. Something was wrong with her. I had felt this power before, but only from those creatures.<br>She grasped my throat tightly as she growled in an inhuman voice," Tell me where God's Light is!"  
>"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"<br>"You just said you wanted him, where is God's Light!?"  
>I gasped,' Yuki?!'<br>I couldn't let these things get Yuki. I had to make sure of it.  
>Bringing up one knee, I sharply hit the girl in the jaw. Her grip loosened enough for me to get free. I hurried to my feet before running as fast as I could.<br>Windows entered and left my vision in a blurr as I hurried down hallways. I shouldered the first exit door I saw; slamming it open. The sunlight blinded me but I ignored the pain and continued running.  
>I heard the door open again, which was followed by running footsteps. The girl, no, thing, was still after me.<br>I narrowed my eyes. I would not let them hurt Yuki!  
>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~<br>'How did this happen? I…I…I want to see him', concluded Yuki as he ran through the rain.  
>Unlike most days, Rin-kun was not with him. The school called to say that someone picked her up early due to a headache. He was worried about her, but he had too much on his mind. If he didn't figure out some things, Yuki thought his head would explode.<br>He ran all the way to a dock and found a place to sit. He hugged his knees to his chest as he thought and waited. The rain barely fazed him, even though it was freezing cold against his skin.  
>Suddenly, Yuki felt the rain stop above his head. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see the man who had saved him before. He was using one hand to lean against the wall of him. Raindrops slid down his leather coat towards the ground.<br>"You'll get wet", he told Yuki in his gruff voice.  
>Yuki smiled," So will you."<br>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
>My chest heaved violently in a struggle to get air. I slipped in a puddle and cut my knee. However, the adrenaline pumping through my veins numbed the pain so I could continue.<br>That thing still wouldn't give up in chase. It didn't even seem tired!  
>I slipped around the corner and looked for a place to hide. If I didn't get some rest soon, the thing would most certainly catch me. I couldn't let that happen. I had to protect Yuki!<br>Behind a row of buildings was a thick forest. I could sense many energies coming from the area. Most were like the creature following me. But two seemed to be destroying the creatures.  
>I began running once again. Choji stayed firmly in his place inside my shirt. I had placed him in there so I wouldn't lose him. He gave me hope that I could make it and see Yuki-kun again.<br>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
>"What happened", he asked Yuki.<br>Yuki looked down," Maybe I'm not kind at all."  
>"Baka." Yuki looked up in surprise as he continued," That would never even occur to the truly unkind."<br>"I've always been able to see and hear things others can't. Lately, that power has been increasing. I can't stop it. I don't want to see things. I don't want to hurt anyone. I couldn't do anything about Uzuki-kun, or Rin-kun."  
>"Why do you care about those humans?"<br>"Because we're friends. Even though he said we're not, he was the only on to reach out to me when I was alone. But I…I hurt him. I hurt them both. Rin-kun is the only family I have, and I've hurt her."  
>"It's not your fault", he told him as he sat beside him. "He doesn't want to see the truth. He avoids the truth by attacking others. If he fails to do so, he feels dead."<br>"But we're still friends…"  
>The man sighed," And that little girl, she's always seems to believe in you. She smiles through the pain to make sure you don't suffer…Humans are complicated."<br>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
>The rain seemed to stop as I traveled through the forest. By then, my clothes had rips and tears from getting caught on branches.<br>That thing was still following me. I gritted my teeth with a hiss. I had to do something!  
>Looking up, I sighed,' What should I do? I can't hurt the girl just to get that creature.'<br>I had to fight it out of her. There had to be a way.  
>Up ahead, there was light from an empty street. Smiling, I pushed myself to go faster. I could fight it better out in the open.<br>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
>"If it's not too much to ask", started Yuki as he walked with the man down a street," could you tell me your name?"<br>"Zess."  
>"Will I see you again?"<br>Zess froze; Yuki looked at him in concern.  
>"Zess-san?"<br>Zess moved to the side around Yuki and picked him up. He jumped out of the way as an explosion hit the spot where they were originally standing. When the dust cleared, two giant creatures with shiny skin stepped forward.  
>Between them was a girl. Yuki's eyes widened as he recognized the uniform, it was the same one his sister wore for her school.<br>"What are those", Yuki asked as Zess set him on his feet.  
>"Duras."<br>"Duras?"  
>"They're demons."<br>"Demons", Yuki repeated in disbelief. Behind them in the distance, a street lamp shattered.  
>The Duras growled as they prepared to pounce, but a voice stopped them.<br>"NO! Yuki, run!"  
>Yuki and Zess' heads snapped to the side to see someone running down the hill side from the forest. Her clothes were torn and blood stained, but her silver eyes were cold in anger.<br>"Rin-kun!"  
>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~<br>When the girl had suddenly lost interest in me, I was confused. But then I spotted two people walking on the street. One of them, was Yuki-kun.  
>'No…'<br>I started running so I could warn him. The creature attacked with two more, surprisingly, the man saved Yuki.  
>His power was great, similar to the creatures, but at a higher level. It was overwhelming, but I pressed on.<br>"NO! Yuki, run", I yelled before the creatures could attack.  
>I ran down the hill to the street and came to a stop before Yuki. I planned to block the girl at the least, from hurting Yuki.<br>"Rin-kun", Yuki exclaimed in shock.  
>I took a step towards the creatures while looking the girl dead in the eye," I won't let you hurt Yuki-kun. You'll have to get through me first!"<br>The girl laughed madly in that same inhuman voice," Get him!"  
>The two creatures beside her, pounced past me. I ran straight for the girl and tackled her. It was one on one. I only hoped that the man with Yuki could protect him from the other two.<br>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
>The other two pounce. Zess grabbed Yuki and moved to the side. He kept dodging the two Duras with efficient speed.<br>Forced to pick Yuki back up, Zess jumped as the same time as the two Duras.  
>Zess snarled in agitation. Before the Duras could reach them however, blue lights ran through them. They shattered into tiny sparkling pieces.<br>Zess landed as did Tsukumo and Tono did several feet away. Each had a weapon in hand. A gun in the boys', and a sword in the girls'.  
>"You okay, Yuki-chan", she asked him.<br>"Sorry we're late", Tsukumo added.  
>Their weapons gold as they disintegrated into gold particles. Zess set Yuki back on his feet once again.<br>"You…"  
>"They're members of the Giou Clan, just like you", a familiar voice stated.<br>Yuki gasped," Takashiro-san."  
>Said man walked forward," Good work, Toko and Tsukumo. You as well, Zess."<br>"Zess-san, too", Yuki asked in surprise.  
>"He isn't of the Giou Clan. His case is a little complicated."<br>"I don't understand."  
>"I suppose you would be confused. As you can see, the members of the Giou Clan possess special abilities. And, they symbolize our clan. It seems you know what I'm talking about", he added when Yuki gasped softly. "Your powers will continue to grow. You will fear them."<br>"I'm an ordinary high school student. I'm an ordinary…-"  
>A scream splitting through the air interrupted them. It was quickly followed by another.<br>Yuki spun around as he remembered," RIN!"  
>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~<br>We hit the ground with a thud once I tackled her. We rolled around hitting and scratching each other. I tugged at her hair as she kneed me in the jaw.  
>My head snapped back and she punched me in the stomach. Gasping, I turned so I could elbow her in the back of the head. She hit the dirt face first. Climbing on her back, I attempted the grabbed her arms.<br>She swung her legs around, knocking me of. I rolled away from her. But, as soon as I stopped, she climbed on top of me. Slamming a fist into my ribs, I shrieked as I felt one or two break.  
>I hissed at her and bucked her off. However, she grabbed my tie, bringing me down with her. The two of us fell into the hole made in the street. She managed to get her arm around my neck. I coughed as she squeezed.<br>"You'll never win", she cooed in my ear. "God's Light will be ours, and you'll just be a snack."  
>Snarling, I bit her arm. My fangs sunk into the delicate flesh with ease. She shrieked as blood squirted out from the wound.<br>I grabbed her arm and removed it from my neck as I spun around. I held on tightly, forcing her to her knees.  
>I moved my mouth to her ear," You're wrong. You'll never get Yuki-kun and I refuse to die here to the likes of you!"<br>She snarled," You're human-!"  
>I pulled on her arm. A sickening pop sounded through the air as she screamed. I smirked in victory, but didn't expect what happened next.<br>The creature jumped out of the girl through the back of her head, straight at me. It sunk its sharp teeth into my left shoulder; it's claws into my chest.  
>I let out a scream as I fell backwards into the broken concrete. The creature held tightly to me as I tried to pry it off.<br>"RIN", I heard Yuki scream.  
>I snarled at the creature," GET OFF!"<br>With a final punch, it released me. It attempted to run away, but I swung my arm towards it. A bolt of purple flew from my fingers; hitting it. The creature shrieked in pain before exploding into shimmering particles.  
>I gasped as I landed on all fours. The adrenaline started to fade away, and I felt pain. Tears ran down my face from the intensity.<br>"Rin! Rin-kun", Yuki yelled. I pushed myself up so I was standing. I turned to face the voice.  
>Yuki ran over to me and embraced me tightly in both arms. My knees gave out as his did. He knelt down while holding me. I sobbed into his shirt as he held me.<br>~XxThexLostxGiouxX~  
>Everyone looked shocked as they saw the two girls fighting. Zess cursed himself for forgetting about the possessed girl.<br>Yuki made an attempt to run, but Toko grabbed him by the shoulders.  
>"Yuki-chan, no!"<br>"I have to get to her", he said as tears threatened to fall.  
>Zess started to walk towards the girls. But he noticed that the Duras had jumped from the girl and latched on to Rin. The girl who had the Duras disappeared in a whirl of color. She had really been an illusion.<br>"GET OFF", she screamed.  
>Everyone stood frozen at the event following.<br>She knocked the Duras off and swung her arm at it. Purple energy that looked like lightening burst from her finger tips. It hit the Duras, who shrieked in pain before exploding into pieces.  
>The girl dropped to all fours from exhaustion. Zess could smell her blood from her wounds.<br>Yuki ripped himself from Toko's grasp as he ran towards her.  
>"Rin! Rin-kun!"<br>The girl shakily stood before turning to face Yuki. He embraced her tightly.  
>Takashiro frowned deeply as he watched the two. The really were alike, and the paper work proved that they were related. If Yuki was to go with them, the girl would have to go as well.<p>

**ME: *hides behind Tsukumo* Don't kill me! It had to happen...**

**Yuki: But why Rin-kun? She's just a little girl.**

**Tsukumo: Well, Rin is okay though, Yuki. Newt wouldn't hurt Rin if she could help it.**

**Me: Thankyou! But yes, Rin will be fine *mumbles* she now...**

**Yuki: Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Walpurgis Night

**Me: *yawns* Damn...I am so tired...**

**Rin: You should sleep more!**

**Newt's father: SHE SLEEPS ENOUGH!**

**Me: *Flinches* Yea...no...maybe...no...**

**Rin: *Giggles* You seem to have an interesting life Newt...Oh! Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Me: *shrugs* Well, Zess hasn't yet- *flinches when said demon glares at her* But! He can do it later...Oh! I know! How about Tsukumo!?**

**Tsukumo: Me?**

**Me: Yes, you. I find you are in a much better mood than everyone else.**

**Tsukumo: Ok. NewtB00 doesn't own anything but Rin-kun. So, please don't sue her.**

**Me: Merci! (Thats french by the way) ANy way, enjoy the chapter that I have finally decided to post!**

**Chapter 3: Walpurgis Night**

I sobbed into Yuki's shirt. He rubbed my back softly as he whispered softly in my ear to comfort me.

After a minute, he picked me up and started walking. I had my arms around his neck, with my face buried into his right shoulder.

"Yuki", I heard Takashiro say. "If you come with us, we will give you knowledge, control, and the means to cope with your powers. This is the best path for you and Rin, Yuki."

Yuki and I tightened our grip on each other as the wind blew through the trees. I looked through my bangs at the man standing besides Yuki. My eyes widened. He was the same man had seen in my dreams.

Sensing my stare, he looked at me. Both of our matching silver eyes met. His widened slightly as mine widened further. But then I winced from the cut under my right eye.

It was when the wind stopped that Yuki gave his answer," Can I have some time to think it over?"

"Of course. It's an important decision."

Toko tried, "But…"

"What are you going to do about your powers? About Rin's powers", Tsukumo finished.

"I'll think of something. We've managed just fine on our own till now. We can just keep living like that. Umm… Tsuumo-kun and Toko-san…"

"Why are you treating me like a stranger? You call Tsukumo 'Tsukumo-kun', but I'm 'Toko-san'? You're so mean! That's discrimination! It's favoritism! Bullying even!"

I started giggling madly into Yuki-kun's shoulder, despite the pain I was in. Toko-chan instantly demanded what was so funny.

I looked over at her while giggling," You're so dramatic Toko-chan."

She blushed even harder as she pouted. I smiled and rested my head back on Yuki's shoulder. The pain in my shoulder made me wince, but the I held a straight face for the most part.

"Then, Toko-chan…"

She instantly smiled," What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"Does this mean that you two…are our relatives?"

"Our surnames are Murasame, but I guess that, since we're part of the same clan, we kinda are."

Tsukumo nodded in agreement.

I smiled when Yuki said," I'm glad. I never imagined that we'd have relatives. Rin-kun and I have only had each other."

"It makes me happy, knowing that we aren't alone anymore", I added.

"Yuki-chan, Rin-kun", we were enveloped in a hug," We'll be here for you. You'll never have to worry about anything again! There, there."

Somehow, Toko-chan ended up holding me while Yuki talked to Takashiro-sama. She brought me over to where Tsukumo was with a smile. He brushed my bangs from my face and frowned as he saw the cuts, bruises, and scratches.

"How did you manage to get so hurt, Rin-kun?"

"I was running from the girl with a creature inside her, and I had to fight her, then it."

They both frowned. Toko-chan kissed the side of my head and set me down so I was sitting on the railing by Tsukumo-kun. He had his hand on my back so I wouldn't fall.

Kneeling in front of me, Toko-chan started looking me over to find all my injures. It wasn't too bad, just a lot of scratches, small cuts, and bruises. The bruising was worst around my neck, and the worst cut was the one on my knee. The worst wound overall happened to be the bite on my shoulder.

Toko-chan poked around the wound; making me wince. A frown crossed her face.

"Sorry, Rin-kun."

I smiled," It's okay."

"He really is something else to be so concerned over something so minor", Takashiro-sama said suddenly.

"Maybe he's just panicking", Tsukumo-kun suggested.

"I agree", Toko-chan said.

I watched as Yuki-kun looked around the hole in the street. I noticed that the girl was gone, maybe it was an illusion that creature created. I grimaced when Yuki-kun dripped his fingers in a puddle of dark liquid. It was deep red; my blood.

"Looks like you were wrong", the man in black said. "Yuki won't turn out the way you think he will."

"No, everything's going according to plan", Takashiro-sama said. "He's useless if he's too easily seduced by what we have to offer. We need someone who has the kindness to sacrifice himself for others… and the strength to endure that pain. Yuki will come with us."

I cleared my throat," Um, excuse me, what plan are you talking about? Does it have anything to do with these weird powers and those creatures that keep following me around? And Yuki-kun's the best type of person around. He's so selfless that it worries me sometimes."

They all looked at me, but Toko-chan was the one to speak," You're a lot like him, Rin-kun. You risked your life to keep Yuki-kun safe from the Duras."

"Duras?"

"Demons", the man in black stated.

My mouth formed a small 'o' as I nodded.

"But…why are they after Yuki-kun?"

"They're after both of you."

"But why", I asked the man in black.

"It's because of the powers you have and your connection to the Giou Clan."

I looked down and noticed I had started to fidget. Pulling Choji from my shirt, I hugged him tightly. I slowly slipped off the fence before I started walking towards Yuki-kun. Toko-chan was going to stop me, but her partner held her back with a frown. He understood that Yuki and I needed to time to think and recover. The two of us had a lot we needed to think over.

Yuki looked up when he heard footsteps," Rin-kun, are you okay?"

I nodded," I'm okay, just tired."

"Let's go home", he said as he took my hand. I gave him a nod with a smile, which he returned with a smile of his own.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Can't we just leave them alone", Zess questioned.

"That's impossible", Takashiro stated. "Toko and Tsukumo, the Zweilt, will be unable to fight without Yuki. If that happens, this world will end. You should know that."

"Yuki-chan would never want that", Toko said quietly.

Zess 'tsk'-ed in annoyance before starting to walk away.

"Zess", Takashiro called, making him stop. "Stay away from Yuki and the girl for a while. Don't tell him the Duras are after him, either. He'll feel too secure with you by his side, and his true powers will never awaken. We have to take drastic measures."

Zess lifted his hand, like Rin did when she faught the Duras.

"Don't do it , Zess", Toko yelled but it was in vain.

He swung his arm, releasing purple energy at the tree Takashiro was leaning against. It took a hunk out of it; causing his glasses to fly off. A small scratch formed on his check, instantly dripping with blood.

Tsukumo and Toko ran to his side; prepared to block any other attacks from the raven that stood several feet away.

"What are you doing, Zess", Toko questioned him.

"Takashiro", Zess said to get his attention. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt Yuki and Rin."

With that said he turned around and started walking away. The wind swirled around him. The dust rose up, hiding him from view. When it disappeared, Zess was gone as well.

Takashiro smiled," What a fascinating look you had in your eyes, Zess."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Yuki-kun and I walked home to the orphanage, hand-in-hand. Two ladies were laughing together at the entrance to an apartment building. Yuki pulled me to a stop by his side. I looked up at him, concerned.

"Yuki-kun…?"

"Another Duras", he whispered.

My head snapped to the lady. A Duras was clinging to her shoulder. I hissed softly and tightened my grip on Yuki's hand. The Duras turned and growled at us.

Yuki and I gasped in surprise. It jumped off the lady. Landing on the ground, it stalked towards us, his prey.

I hissed at it again while moving in front of Yuki. I raised my hand and swung.

Two bolts of purple energy struck the Duras. He exploded into nothing. My eyes widened, I didn't shoot two…I couldn't, as far as I knew. A shiver ran down my spine as I sensed something familiar; I looked behind me and past Yuki.

The man in black stood there with his arm outstretched like my own. Purple energy danced around his hand like electricity before disappearing. My arm dropped to my side in awe.

"Zess-san", Yuki said.

"I'll go with you", the man, now know to me as Zess, stated as he walked past Yuki.

Yuki reached out and grabbed his sleeve. Zess stopped; turning to look at Yuki who was staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry. Can we stay like this for a while?"

"You'll be fine. I'm here."

I walked up to them shyly, not knowing if I should interrupt or not. Zess turned his gaze to me. Reaching out his free arm, he patted my wounded shoulder. I hissed softly from the pain, but quickly felt relief. It was like the skin was knitting itself together at super speed.

When I pulled the collar away to look, I saw it had healed. There was a scar, but it would go away. Zess had somehow healed my wound.

I smiled at Zess," Thank you, Zess-san."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"What is Zess' problem? He's always throwing a fit like he's next door's cat", Toko complained in the car.

Takashiro stated," With that level of power, he can do it without spells. He's a valuable resource. I'm not asking you to understand Zess. You just need to work with him. Understood?"

After a moment Toko answered," Yes."

Silence followed, but was broken by Tsukumo," Has anyone thought about Rin and Zess? I mean they look like each other and she has similar power to him."

"It is strange. I have yet to figure out what this means, but I will. Rin may be another sign that everything is coming to an end", Takashiro said.

Toko looked at him," You don't think she's…"

He nodded," It's possible."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I sat on top of the monkey bars in the park while watching Yuki and Zess. The two of them were sitting on the bench.

"Have you calmed down", Zess asked him.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know I said that we could handle things on our own, but I was suddenly rooted to the spot. If you or Rin hadn't been there… I thought the Duras might be after me, especially since Rin has been seeing a lot of them following us lately."

I sighed, falling backwards. My legs bended into a hook to hold me up as I hung there. I was still watching them, just upside down. I rocked back and forth in thought.

Hugging Choji tighter to my chest, I yawned. I was still tired. But after Zess had somehow healed my shoulder, I had some more energy. Otherwise I would have been sleeping.

"If…if that's the case…"

Zess stood and his words made a chill run down my spine," Don't go outside tomorrow night. It's Walpurgis Night… The night when the moon is stained with blood… We display our power in the name of our master… and celebrate the festival of Walpurgis."

I furrowed my brow,_' Walpurgis? Strange, it sounds so…alluring to me. But why? I'm not a Duras…'_

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Thank you", Yuki told Zess. The sun was setting, leaving long shadows on the street. I gave a quick glance to the orphanage yard before looking back at Zess.

"Don't forget what I told you. Don't go out tomorrow night, either of you. Don't even be alone if you can help it. Got that?"

I nodded and tightened my grip on Yuki's hand.

"Go."

"Okay."

We started for the building but I paused. Letting go of Yuki's hand, I turned back towards Zess.

"Um…I feel like I've known you for a very long time. I'm not sure why though", Yuki told Zess as he stopped as well.

"Hurray."

"Okay."

Yuki started jogging for the house, but I stayed put. Yuki knew I would follow in a minute. But I really needed to talk to Zess.

"Um…Zess-san", I asked as I walked back over to him.

He looked down at me with an emotionless expression.

"Um…I wanted to thank you again for saving Yuki-kun and healing my shoulder. And…do you know why I look so much like you? And why I have similar powers?"

Without breaking eye contact with me, Zess knelt down to my level," You're part Duras."

My eyes widened with a gasp," What…"

"You have Duras blood running through your veins, Rin."

I blinked," How can you be sure?"

"Demons can tell who their kin and enemies are by sight and sent."

"But…I'm related to…Yuki…wait, does this have anything to do with the dream I had about you with a female version of Yuki-kun?"

I saw sadness grow in his eyes after I asked him. Guilt grew in the pit of my stomach.

_'So, it wasn't a dream after all then…'_

"Go inside, and remember what I told you and Yuki."

"Hai, Zess-san."

I turned around and started walking slowly. There was too much going on in my head. Quickening my pace, I hurried to the house.

I needed to sleep before my head exploded.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Yuki looked out on the moon which was tinted orange in color as he remembered his conversation with Zess.

_ 'What happens on Walpurgis Night?'_

_ 'Once a year when the moon turns red, they rise up.'_

_ 'You mean…the Duras?'_

_ 'Most Duras are lesser demons, known as Nidatorehi, hiding in the shadows of the human heart… but on Walpurgis Night, their demonic powers grow, and they cause harm to the humans.'_

Yuki sighed,_' Is something really going to happen tomorrow night?'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a girl tugged on his sleeve. He knelt down to her level as he took her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"The princess… What happened to the princess and the prince?"

Yuki smiled and picked the girl up," Let's go back to your room. It's time for bed everyone."

"Hai", the other kids chorused.

"Yuki-kun? Is Rin-kun going to join us tonight", the girl in his arms questioned.

"No, she's still feeling under the weather and went to bed early."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Zess sat under the moonlight on the remains of an old building as he remembered the one of the last moments of the previous life with Yuki.

_I will not betray Yuki._

_ 'I won't leave you, Luka', Yuki promised him as they embraced under the moonlight. 'I've always been jealous of people in long-lasting relationships. I had no one. Thank you for finding me, Luka.'_

_ The wind blew around the two softly in the middle of the field. Zess held her as close as he could without hurting her…or the child inside. The small bump between them held the proof their love._

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

A phone started ringing, interrupting the silence in the large estate. Takashiro paused to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Sakurai. Sorry to call you so early", Yuki told him.

"It's fine."

"I've given it a lot of thought, but I just can't go to Tokyo."

"Are you sure?"

Yuki leaned against the tree as he replied, "I'm sorry, but Rin and I have lived here my whole life. This is our home. I feel there's still something left for me to do here."

"That's your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Very well. If you ever need anything, let me know."

"All right, thank you. Goodbye."

Yuki ended the call and let his arm fall to his side.

_'I guess we won't see them again. Not even Zess-san…Why do I feel so sad?'_

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I leaned against the window; soaking up the red moon light. What Zess had said was true. The light from the red moon did help Duras. I felt a lot better; not drained at all.

I opened my eyes with a smile, but it quickly fell. Yuki-kun was running out of the orphanage! Why would he do that? Zess-san had said it was too dangerous!

Leaving Choji on the window sill, I ran down the hall to where the two caretaker ladies were.

"Excuse me, but where is Yuki-kun going?"

"He went out to help us find Rina-chan and Mami-chan, they haven't come back yet."

My eyes widened. Turning on my heel, I raced out of the orphanage. I had to get Yuki-kun back to the orphanage before something happened.

Little did I know that it was one of the biggest mistakes I had made.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

'Zess. Zess, can you hear me?'

Zess looked around," Tsukumo?"

'Yuki and Rin have left the house.'

"What are Yuki and Rin doing", Zess questioned.

'I've lost track of Yuki's consciousness. Toko-chan and I are looking for him, but I think someone's interfering. I can't even sense Rin anywhere.'

Zess launched himself from his position, he had to find them. But, when he landed on the ground, several Duras appeared. They were larger, more powerful, and thirsty for blood.

Reaching up to his ear cuff, he summoned his black sword.

"I don't have time for this. Get out of my way!"

He rushed the Duras, radiating a killer aura.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Damn it. Where are you", Tsukumo cursed as he panted.

_'Concentrate. Concentrate and find their consciousness…'Just wait. I'll be right there.' Yuki!'_

Opening his eyes, Tsukumo started towards the school building in the distance.

On another street, Toko was running, also looking for Yuki and Rin.

'Toko-chan. Toko-chan!'

She stopped," Tsukumo?"

'I found Yuki, just for a second. He's probably at the school.'

"Let's meet up and-"

'No, he's close. I'll go ahead. You search for Rin-kun along the way.'

"No! Tsukumo, it's too dangerous to go by yourself! Tsukumo! Tsukumo!"

**Toko-chan: Why did you have to do that? I don't want my partner hurt!**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* N-no! Relax, it's part of the original story line anyway. You can't blame me for that.**

**Hotsuma: For once, Newt's right.**

**Toko-chan: *glares at the blond* I thought you didn't agree with anyone?**

**Hotsuma: I'm not, I'm just stating that she was right...for once.**

**Me: Oh thanks! Wait...*smile drops as she scowls in realization* You jerk! Get back here!**

**Shusei: *sighs as Newt chases his partner" Wow...those two are really childish at times.**

**Toko-chan: I agree. But, readers, please stand by for the next chapter! We all really appreciate you guys taking time to read Newt's work.**

**Shusei: Oh yea...isn't it her goal to become a writer after highschool?**

**Me: *Pops up randomly* Yes, yes it is! *Smiles* Anyway, come back next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Days & White Future

**Hey guys, I am alive so don't kill me. My internet is down and I am at my library to update the next few chapters for you. So you better enjoy it.**

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing but Rin...and Choji.**

**Chapter 4: Lost Days and White Future**

Yuki stared at Uzuki-kun in surprise. He didn't expect to find him on the school roof.

He hurried towards him," Uzuki-kun, where are the children?"

"Look. They're over there."

Yuki ran to where his so called friend was pointing. He found the two girls tied up next to each other asleep.

"What is this?" He started untying them," Who would do such a thing?"

"I'll help you."

"Thank you."

"Just kidding", he sang as he pulled out a large knife and pointed it at Yuki.

"Uzuki-kun! What are you doing?"

"You're going on and on about Uzuki-kun, but who the hell is he", he demanded as he swung the knife at Yuki. Yuki dodged it and backed away in surprise.

"Ah. What a shame. He dodged it. This body's just too slow."

"You're not Uzuki-kun."

He looked up at Yuki from his examination of his 'host'," That's what I've been telling you. What are you, stupid?"

"Duras…"

"So then you can tell, huh", he asked as he removed the glasses. He started floating up as he changed form. Now he had purple hair, pointy ears, sharp teeth, and tattoos.

"My name is Bayu. I am a Duras, as you said. But I'm no lowly lesser demon. I'm a Mid-Villain."

"A Mid-Villain?"

He landed on top of the little entrance building," What, you don't know? We Duras have ranks. The lowest are known as Nidatorehi. Then there are Mid-Villains. Above them are the Opasts. How did you recognize me as a Duras, not knowing that much… You're no ordinary human, are you?"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I paused in my running when I sensed Yuki in danger. He was with a powerful Duras. I narrowed my eyes in anger. They weren't going to get him as long as I had anything to say about it.

I started running again, this time with a know destination.

Several Duras spotted me and gave chase. I looked back with new fear, but kept running. Their growls filled the air as they grew closer every second.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Well, that just makes my job easier", the Mid-Villain stated as he stood. "It seems you cause all kinds of problems for us, so I've been asked to kill you. By Reiga-sama!"

Dozens of knives cam hurdling towards Yuki, who didn't seem to care.

"YUKI!"

Yuki was tackled by Tsukumo, who barely made it in time. The two rolled out of danger as knives hit the roof after them.

Tsukumo knelt by Yuki with his gun trained on the Mid-Villain.

"Tsukumo-kun", Yuki said in surprise.

"How brave", the Duras commented. "Now that I think about it, I recall there are some reckless idiots among the humans. You're a Zweilt Guardian of Giou, aren't you?"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"I'm nearly there! But this…" A white light came out of nowhere.

The Duras sneaky up behind Toko, and the ones in front of her, were destroyed. They exploded in millions of shiny pieces.

Toko looked behind her to see Zess. The bright light was fading away on Zess' hand that was outstretched towards the omit Duras.

"Zess.", she exclaimed in shock. He held an expressionless mask, but Toko could clearly see that he was pissed off.

Toko suddenly gasped as she looked towards the school," Tsukumo!"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Tsukumo-kun! What's wrong, Tsukumo-kun", Yuki asked as he held his friend.

On his neck was a long cut that look infected. Dark, angry marks were spreading away from it. It was a sure sign of infection or poisoning.

"Is this…"

"He'll die soon", the Duras said. "But don't worry. You won't have to suffer. 'Cause I'll kill you, as well."

The Duras lifted a hand and shot a bolt of blue energy. An explosion occurred on the roof, rising dust and debris. The Duras laughed as he floated down.

"Now I'll become an Opast, too. Piece of cake-huh?"

Energy was forming behind the dust," What the-"

A giant gust of wind blasted at the Duras. When everything began to settle down, the Duras saw the cause.

Zess stood with an arm outstretched towards the Duras. He was in front of Yuki and the others.

Toko was kneeling by Tsukumo and cradling him to her chest. He was gasping through the pain as the poison from the blade spread through his body.

"Zess-san", Yuki exclaimed.

"Are you alright?"

"Hia. We just need to get him to a hospital."

"It's pointless…No ordinary doctor can heal that wound. All he can do is await death", the Duras stated.

"I just need to kill you."

"Huh?"

"If you die, the wound will cease spreading", Zess stated. "A Giou physician should be able to handle the rest."

"What? Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm a Mid-Villain-"

"Don't worry", Zess said as energy formed around him. "I'll destroy you in one blow."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I felt energy surges on the school roof. One was growing rapidly; I recognized it as Zess.

I screamed when a Duras managed to trip me up. I fell hard, my chin smacking against the ground. The Duras dug his claws and teeth into my leg.

Another pained scream escaped my sore throat. More Duras hurried towards me as I laid there in a vulnerable state. My blood was being drained at a frightening pace.

Tears flooded down my cheeks and another scream erupted. A smaller Duras sunk his teeth into my neck as if he was a vampire.

I was so scared, _'Yuki!'_

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"You're brand Zess…of the sinful betrayer clan?!"

"I never considered myself one of your allies", Zess said.

_'Betrayers? Is Zess-san a Duras'_, thought Yuki as he stared at him.

"W-what are you doing", the Duras asked as he backed up in fear. "If I die, this human will die, too! Don't you understand that?"

"What do I care?"

Before Zess could walk close enough to kill the Duras, Yuki grabbed the arm that was holding the sword.

"Wait! Please. Uzuki-kun is my friend! Don't kill him!"

"Can you free him", Zess asked Toko.

"No. Only Tsukumo can do that."

A sword materialized in the Mid-Villains' hand," Where do you think you're looking?!"

Zess shoved Yuki back as the Mid-Villain made his move. Blood splattered all over Yuki's face, as the sword pierce Zess in the middle. The sword was pulled out as the Duras jumped back.

Large amounts of blood splattered the roof. Yuki stared at the sight in horror.

"Zess-san-"

"I'm fine. Stay back."

Zess rushed the Mid-Villain. The two met by their sword with a slash.

Yuki clenched his fist,_' They're all protecting me. They're all getting hurt because of me. But I can't do anything. I…I…I don't want anyone else hurt.'_

Toko watched as Yuki began to glow with yellow energy," Yuki-chan?"

"Stop. Please stop", as he yelled, Yuki released a large amount of energy. It spread all over the roof in a bright light.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

There was a loud scream of a dying Duras. I looked in the direction of the school as I tried to push a Duras off my chest.

I was crying freely now as I fought with what little energy I had left. The only thing that was keeping me awake was the energy being given by the red moon's glow.

Lifting my leg, I kicked an approaching Duras in the face. He rolled away with a pained yelp. The other Duras looked up, giving me the chance to push it off.

Getting to my feet, I hurried towards the building as fast as I could. There was still a lot of energy up on the roof.

Duras were instantly chasing after me. But I eventually found my way into the school and up the stairs. By the looks of the building, it should be only four or five flights of stairs to reach the roof. I stumbled at each step, my wounds slowing me down.

The growls of Duras could be heard. Right before they reached me, I slammed against the roof access. They hissed in fear of a greater power before running away. It confused me, but I didn't really care.

I could hear someone crying and my heartbeat in my ears. I fell to my knees, new tears pouring down my cheeks. My shoes had slipped on blood, my blood.

"Rin-kun", Toko-chan gasped.

I looked up at her and Tsukumo," T-Toko-chan…"

The girl knelt by me and pulled me into a gentle hug. I cried out from pain, but continued sobbing. I felt Tsukumo put a hand on my back as he looked me over. Without warning, I was hit was a dizzy spell.

"Rin-kun!?"

I looked up with a relieved sob," Yuki!"

He pulled me against him and Toko-chan released me. I sobbed against him. I felt so weak, like a burden. I should have called someone instead of going out on my own.

"Rin-kun", Yuki asked worriedly.

I smiled softly through my tears," Yuki-kun…I'm glad you're okay."

The world went dark after that. But I accepted it.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I followed Yuki out of the orphanage with my knapsack on my back. He had his big duffel bag on one shoulder. We were both banged up and bandaged, me more than him. Almost every inch of my skin was cut and bruised.

After last night's events, Yuki decided that we needed to go to Tokyo with everyone. It was best for everyone.

"Yuki-kun! Rin-kun!"

We both stopped to see it was Rina-chan and Misa-chan, the two girls Yuki went to look for.

"Good morning", the chorused.

"Good morning", Yuki said while I smiled.

"Off to school already?"

"No. We're going to Tokyo", he said as he knelt in front of them.

"What? Why?"

"Lucky…"

_'No', they screamed as they hit Yuki's hand away. They cuddled together while crying hysterically._

_ 'Stay away! I'm scared! I'm so scared!'_

_ Yuki backed away from the girls in shock. Toko hurried over to them to comfort them. They needed a female figure for comfort._

_ 'If I stay here, will the Duras attack again?'_

_ 'Yes', Zess told Yuki._

_ 'I knew it….Tell me…I was abandoned when I was born and hated for my strange powers…Hurting others…I'm completely unwanted, without a place anywhere! Why was I even born? Why? I'm not…'_

_ Zess knelt in front of the crying Yuki,' I'm here. Come with me. I will not betray you.'_

_ Yuki took Zess' hand after a moment of hesitation._

"Yuki-kun…Rin-kun…What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, I've got to go. Goodbye."

"No, Yuki-kun. Don't you mean 'see you later', not 'goodbye'?"

He looked up so he wouldn't cry," Yea. See you later."

I walked over and hugged them gently," I'll miss you. Be good."

"Hia! Get better!"

"Rin-kun", Yuki-kun called.

"Coming!"

"Sorry to make you wait", Yuki told the others when I caught up to him.

"Is that all your luggage", a lady I didn't recognize asked us.

"Hia."

"Nice to meet you. I am Takashira-sama's secretary, Shikibe Ibuki. I'll be taking you to Tokyo today."

"The pleasure's mine."

"And mine", I added with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry you have to leave the children like this, Yuki-chan", Toko-chan said. "But we can't fight without you. I know I'm just making selfish excuses, but…but…"

"No. This is my decision."

"Yuki-chan…"

"I looked forward to working with you", Yuki said as he bowed at the hip.

I bowed slightly, so not to aggravate my injuries. As he rose back up, I grabbed the back of his shirt as if it was my only life line.

Yuki chuckled as he patted my head and turned to Zess," You too, Zess-san."

"Luka." We both looked at him in surprise," Luka Crosszeria. That's my real name, Master."

"Luka-san…Master?"

Luka actually smiled," Just call me Luka."

I gave him a shaky smile, despite my pain.

"What do you mean, call you Luka? And how is that your real name? What's Zess, then", Toko-chan demanded as she got dramatic.

"It's just a codename."

"Why only tell me your codename?"

"Why would I give some random girl my real name?"

Toko-chan huffed," I'm just some girl to you? Well, I'll never call you anything else again-Luka, Luka, Luka!"

"Cut it out, Toko-chan", Tsukumo tried to reason with her.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Yuki had the same problem because he was laughing with me. It felt so good to laugh, after everything that had happened.

The three paused to look at us with relieved smiles.

"Yuki-chan", Toko-chan said, which interrupted his laughter. "Welcome back!"

I stepped to the side to avoid getting crushed in a hug. My laughter had died down to a little bit of giggling.

I noticed Luka's looking back at something. Following his gaze, I spotted Uzuki-kun walking away. I frowned and tugged on Luka's hand. He redirected his gaze to me. I watched him as his silver eyes look me over.

I looked different then I usually did. My school uniform is generally bright in color. I personally preferred dark colors. So, I actually looked similar to Luka.

I had on black shorts, black knee-high lace-up shoes, a dark grey tank top with a cross on it, and a black jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. My hair was tied up in a high pony tail, with bangs on the right side of my face. Of course, I was also covered in bandages from the wounds I had received.

Luka knelt down to my level as he pulled something from his back pocket. I watched him curiously as I held Choji in my hands. He reached up to my left ear and I felt him clip something on.

When he moved his hands away, I reached my left one up to felt it. It was a metal ear cuff the shape of a dragon. The head rested at the top connection of my ear and head; the body stretched behind the back of the top, before curling out to the side. A clip held it against my ear there before the rest of the tail curled down and towards my jaw line. At the top on my ear, the wing jutted out and up to rest behind it.

I looked back at Luka with surprise.

"Keep it on. It will help you control your powers and I'll know where you are at all times."

I smiled in appreciation," Thank you so much, Luka."

He gave a small smile back before patting my head as he stood. I smiled and looked back at Yuki. He looked a lot happier, which made me happy.

**Me: I am done!**

**Hotsuma: About time. When do we come in?**

**Me: Soon, chill!**

**Hotsuma: *growls***


	5. Chapter 5: A New Encounter

**Me: Hey guys. **

**Hotsuma: Are we in this chapter!?**

**Me: Relax. Yes, you are.**

**Shusei: Thank you for taking the time to update**

**Me: No problem, it's better than doing nothing but homework at home.**

**Yuki: You're procrastinating again!**

**Me: You sound like my mom...again.**

**Hotsuma: Are you going to do the disclaimer or not?!**

**Me: I told you not to yell at me, and Rin is doing it this time**

**Rin: 0.0 M-me?**

**Me: Yes, because you are so sweet.**

**Luka: *glares* **

**Rin: NewtB00 doesn't own anything here, so please don't sue her.**

**Me: Thank you. Now, Sodom, come! **

**Sodom: *flies over to me* Mew!**

**Luka: *glares harder but is ignored***

**2 Newt & 1Luka.**

**Chapter 5: A New Encounter**

_Yuki blinked the sleep from her eyes softly. She turned onto her back as she sat up with some difficulty._

_ What…Where am I…_

_ She looked around to see Luka sitting at the foot of the bed she was in. He looked up at him and smiled softly._

_ 'What's wrong? Have a nightmare?'_

_ He moved closer to her. Setting on hand on her swollen middle and the other on the side of her face he said,' It's alright. I will stay by your side.'_

_ He moved closer to her, lips about to touch-_

Yuki opened his eyes with a gasp. He felt something on him and noticed both Rin and Luka sleeping. He was being used as a pillow.

Luka had his head on Yuki's shoulder, while Rin was curled up on the seat, her head in his lap. He let out a small yell in surprise.

Toko and Tsukumo turned around in their sets instantly.

"What's wrong Yuki-chan", she asked.

"Are you alright", he added.

"Oh, s-sorry. I just had a weird dream", Yuki replied as he glanced at Luka.

_'It didn't feel like a dream, though…'_

"That figures", Tsukumo said. "Everything happened only yesterday."

"Luka probably just didn't have anything to do while you were asleep and Rin did collapse that night…" Toko smiled," Looks like they're sleeping well."

"Toko-chan", Yuki asked after a moment," is something wrong?"

"I've just never seen Luka asleep."

"Huh?"

"He's never slept in front of use before."

"Really", he asked as he brushed Rin's hair from her face. His fingers traced over the dragon ear cuff as he frowned. Yuki had never seen it before. He decided he would ask her when she woke up.

"He must be relieved, having you by his side."

Tsukumo looked at his blushing partner," Toko-chan, you have me."

She blushed even more," Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You know you can't lie to me."

"You idiot! That's not it!"

_'They get along so well_', Yuki thought as he watched the two of them interact.

"Oh, right", he exclaimed. "I don't think I could heal Luka's injury or Rin's."

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that", she told him. "Why?"

"Earlier, when I asked him to me heal him…he said he was fine, and that Rin should allow her body to heal on its own time."

"I think he said that for your sake."

Yuki looked up at her," For my sake?"

"He didn't want you to endure the pain of using God's Light to heal."

"Luka's really kind."

The two partners looked up I surprise before laughing.

"Did I say something weird", he asked them as Rin shifted in her sleep.

"Luka's only nice to you two, Yuki-chan. He treats us completely differently. "

Yuki looked at the sleeping man on his shoulder," Why is he only nice to me and Rin-kun?"

Tsukumo shared a smile with his partner before turning to Yuki," Don't worry. Luka will explain it to you eventually."

"Okay."

Yuki looked at Luka. He seemed so relaxed in his sleep. It was a strange thing to see on the raven's face. Yuki looked at Rin and back to Luka. They looked so much alike, it was almost spooky.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Why not rest a bit", Toko-chan suggested to Yuki. "We still have a ways to go."

"I feel wide awake, though."

"You need to rest whenever you can Yuki-chan."

"Toko-chan…"

"Remember what I said? Every time you use your ability, you'll experience pain."

"If we run out of power in a battle, we'll rely on you for our strength, Yuki", Tsukumo added as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. "We can't fight without relying on your power."

Yuki lifted his hand off Rin's head to look at it in thought,_' I know. I'm certain I felt it. I know what I can do. I know what I must do.'_

Yuki clenched his hand into a fist, but looked up when Toko-chan spoke," To put it bluntly, we need you. That's why the Duras hunt you…This is your destiny."

Every one fell into a sad silence. They felt guilty that they needed Yuki like they did, but there was no other choice.

From his side of the backseat, Luka opened his eyes.

_'Destined to fight…I cannot avoid my fate'_, Yuki thought to himself.

In her sleep, Rin shifted again. This time, she rolled over. Due to the limited space on the seat, she started to fall off the edge. Before Yuki could move to grab her, Luka did. He set a hand on the top of her back to stop her. She flinched at the contact, but relaxed after the moment as if she realized that Zess was not going to hurt her.

"I'm here."

Yuki pulled Rin back onto his lap; carefully so not to wake her, before looking towards Luka with a smile.

"Don't look so sad", Yuki told the other two," This means I have a role doesn't it? I'm just happy I can help someone with my powers. I'll do my best. So don't worry about it."

Toko-chan smiled again," I'm glad we got to meet again."

"Again?... You said we'd see each other again after we met the first time."

"Oh… You don't remember, do you?"

Tsukumo turned to join in," We've been fighting Duras together since our previous lives."

"Previous lives?"

Rin shifted with a quiet whimper. Yuki used his right hand to rub her back soothingly. Her face was scrunched up as if in pain. Yuki guessed that she was having a nightmare, most likely about the night before. She had been alone with Duras everywhere before she reached the school. It had to of been a terrifying experience. He still wasn't sure what had happened to her.

"Hia. Zweilt Guardians always work as a pair, like me and Tsukumo, and-"

Yuki interrupted," Uh…What are Zweilt Guardians?"

Toko leaned over to hug her partner around the neck as she explained," I guess you could say, Zweilt Guardians are warriors that partner up to fight Duras. Zweilt Guardians live together in the Twilight Mansion."

"We're on our way to the Twilight Mansion, aren't we?"

"Yeah. There are probably a few pairs that aren't back yet, but everyone's looking forward to seeing you."

"What are they like", Yuki asked as he got excited. He was glad that people cared about him and wanted to meet him.

Yuki looked down at Rin when she whimpered in her sleep again.

Before Toko could start talking about the other Guardians, their driver spoke up," I'm sorry, but the Twilight Mansion will have to wait."

Toko made a questioning sound as she looked towards the front with a pout.

"Takashiro-sama has instructed me to stop at the police department first", she explained. "Yuki-kun, Rin-kun, and Luka-kun will get out there."

"The police department", he asked in surprise.

"Then I guess you'll be meeting Hotsuma and Shusei first", Toko-chan mused as she released her partner.

"Hotsuma and Shusei?"

"They're Zweilt Guardians, just like us", she explained as she reached back to move the hair out of Rin's face. The girl shifted again but quickly settled down. Toko-chan noted again how pale she seemed to Yuki and slightly frowned.

Tsukumo added," They're your new friends."

Yuki smiled at the thought," New friends…"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

The blond sighed," Seems like we've had to run a lot of errands lately."

"It's just a sign of how active the Duras have become", his partner offered in explanation. "You could have stayed home, Hotsuma."

"Don't be ridiculous. If you were attacked by a Duras, what could you do alone?"

"You worry too much", the male brunette said.

Hotsuma looked back at his partner in the elevator," Don't dodge the question!"

Shusei did dodge it with another comment," Yuki should be arriving today."

The blond looked away," What do I care? That's got nothing to do with me."

"Really? Then I suppose it has nothing to do with me, either", he replied as he looked back towards his partner.

The numbers on the panel flashed to twenty and came to a stop. Once the doors slid open, the two males left the elevator.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Hotsuma leaned against one of the large windows while he waited for his partner to finish in the other room.

A voice interrupted his thoughts," Concerned? Yuki should be here soon."

The blond looked at the window, away from Takashiro," I don't care. I don't need him."

Takashiro smirked," So, then you still hat Yuki? Give him a proper welcome when you see him and the girl."

Hotsuma 'tsk'-ed before walking down the hall, but he paused and turned slightly towards Takashiro," Girl?"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Be careful Yuki-chan", Toko said.

Yuki was standing outside the car with Luka and I behind him. I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes while yawning next to Luka.

"Of what", he asked her.

"Hotsuma's an unfriendly hothead, with a dirty mouth. He's a problem child", she stated before leaning out to look at me. "Don't let him bother you Rin-kun."

"Hia", I said through another yawn. However, I was too tired to really process what anybody was saying. My body was on auto pilot.

"Really", Yuki asked Toko.

"But…he's good at what he does."

Tsukumo smiled at Yuki," Yuki, see you later. Take care Rin-kun!"

"Hia", we both said. "See you later."

As the car drove away, we began walking towards a tall building. I grabbed Yuki's hand while rubbing my eyes with my free one. I was still tired despite the long nap I took on the ride here.

We were sent to a waiting room on a high floor. There were metal benches inside. Yuki sat on one and attempted to call someone. I didn't have to ask, I knew he was trying to reach Kanata-san.

Luka was leaning on one of the cement support pillars in the room. He watched both of us closely.

I was bored of waiting and was no longer sleepy. So, to pass the time, I was jumping from bench to bench. Carefully of course, mu legs were sore but I couldn't stand to stay still much longer.

"Is something wrong", Luka asked Yuki when he put his phone away with a sigh.

"No…l just thought I'd call a friend back home, but I can't reach him. I wish I could have exchanged a proper farewell with Kanata-san."

I paused on a bench to look at Yuki-kun," Don't worry Yuki-kun. I'm sure we'll see Kanata-san again."

He smiled at me in thanks for my kind words. Before I could jump again, someone else spoke.

"Sorry to make you come all this way, Yuki", Takashiro-sama greeted.

"Takashiro-san", Yuki exclaimed as he rose to his feet.

"Good morning, Takashiro-sama", I greeted shyly and jumped to another bench.

He gave me a smile before looking back at Yuki," This is my last chance to see you before I become too busy with work again. You must be tired."

"I-I'm fine."

"We've taken care of most everything you and Rin will need while here, so don't worry about school."

I groaned at the idea before jumping again. My shoe slipped and I flailed my arms about. Luckily, I regained my balance with a sigh. Feeling someone's stare on me, I looked over to Luka.

I gave him a sheepish smile and rubbed my bandaged arm. He slightly smirked in amusement, making me smile.

"I've also registered you and Rin as my younger siblings. You two are members of the Giou Clan now. Got it?"

"All right", Yuki said happily.

I jumped another bench," Yup!"

Takashiro smiled again before looking over to Luka with a serious expression," Zess, I need to talk to you. Could you come with me?"

"We'll be just a minute", he told Yuki.

"Sure."

I stopped where I was as I watched Luka follow Takashiro-sama down the hall. Yuki walked over to me.

"Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt any worse."

I nodded, "Okay, Yuki-kun."

He returned the smiled softly and gave me a hug. I set my head on his shoulder as he spoke," Oh! Rin-kun, where did you get that ear cuff? I've never seen it before."

"Luka gave it to me; he said it was to help keep my powers under control and to know where I am. He told me to never take it off."

"Really? That's nice of him."

"Yea."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Make it quick. What do you want", Luka asked.

"I thought I'd ask how you felt about Yuki, but maybe I don't need to." He continued when Luka simply stared at him," You don't seem to have changed your mind about working with us."

Luka looked down," Or course not. That is Yuki. I know they have the same soul. My feelings have not changed. I will protect Yuki. That is my top priority."

Takashiro smiled," I'm relieved to hear you say that. To be honest, I was counting on your power."

"Just so you know, I don't intend to go along with your plans. I don't trust you."

"That's fine. Keep up the distrustful attitude. It will protect Yuki."

Luka 'tsk'-ed before turning to leave," Is that all?"

Takashiro pushed up his glasses," Actually, I want to know you're feelings toward the girl, Rin. You seemed to have gotten attached to her. When I walked in, you were watching both of them."

He turned to look at him," Yuki and Rin are in the same category. They are both my top priority."

"But why is that? Rin is just a girl-"

"She's blood related to both Yuki and myself."

Takashiro froze,"… You can't mean…"

Luka stayed silent as he stared coldly at him," Rin is exactly like Yuki in personality, but she looks like me and has some of my power."

He glared at Luka," How can we be sure she won't turn out like our enemy? What about her powers? It's too risky-"

"I've taken care of it. She won't be like you think; Rin is too much like Yuki."

At that final comment, Luka left the office. Takashiro was still frozen in shock. He had a feeling that Rin was a half-Duras. But this was something he had hoped wouldn't be true.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Rin-kun, stay here and wait for Luka", Yuki said before racing out of the building.

I frowned and stepped off the bench I had been standing on. I went to the window to see what had made Yuki leave.

On the path below, a young girl was crying. She looked like she had tripped and fallen.

Yuki went up to her and started talking. Even though I couldn't hear, I knew he was comforting her. I smiled at the sight.

But then I sensed the presence of a low powered Duras. My eyes widened when I realized that it was in attack range of Yuki and the girl. I heard footsteps and spun around.

It was Luka.

He frowned when he didn't see Yuki," Rin, where's Yuki?"

I ran over to him and grabbed his sleeve," He went outside to help a little girl. But there's a Duras out there! I just sensed it!"

Luka started walking towards the exit at a rapid pace when I informed him of the danger. I ran after him. There was no way I was going to be left alone in the building.

When Luka paused in his walk, I nearly ran into his back.

"Luka…?"

He started walking again, but at a slower pace. I frowned. Was the Duras destroyed? Did it leave? I bit my lip as I silently prayed for it to be true. I never wanted to see another Duras, besides Luka, ever again.

I hurried up to follow him out of the building. As we walked down the path, I noticed another man with Yuki. I couldn't sense the Duras anywhere, so I assumed that it was one of the Guardians.

"Great…Here he comes", I heard him curse.

Yuki turned around as we reached him," Luka."

"Pretty slow for a watchdog, aren't you? Got a problem? Why don't you keep your precious princess on a leash?"

I frowned and grabbed Yuki's hand," Are you okay, Yuki-kun?"

He smiled down at me," Hia, Hotsuma-kun saved me. Come on, I want you to meet someone."

I followed him over to the trembling girl. She looked so scared and I didn't blame her. I was shaking a little myself. Yuki-kun knelt in front of her.

"It's okay. You must have had a scare. Everything's okay now. Don't worry."

"Stop always worrying about everyone else", Hotsuma said as he walked by.

Our eyes met and I frowned with a mild glare. His eyes widened slightly before he turned his head away. I watched as the blond walked away and then walked after him.

"Are you okay", Luka asked Yuki.

"I'm sorry for coming out here without telling you."

"I'm glad you're all right."

"Hotsuma-kun", I grasped his hand, pulling him to a stop.

He jerked his hand away," What the hell do you want kid?"

"…Why do you hate Yuki?"

His eyes were full of rage as he searched my face," How do you know that?"

"The way you treated him, so why do you hate him? Was it something he did in your past lives?"

Hotsuma's rage grew ten-fold. I didn't glare at him like I would do with any other person, instead, I felt a sad face crawled onto my face. It confused him, and he actually flinched away.

"Get lost kid", he spat before storming off.

I simply stood there and watched him go. I was curious to why he flinched like that. It confused me.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Did you see Yuki and the girl Takashiro told us about", Shusei asked his partner from his place against the stone pillar.

"Whatever. I only need you", he stated before walking away.

Shusei opened his eyes with a sigh,_'_ _Hotsuma, you haven't realized kindness can hurt others, have you?'_

**Me: -_- .**

**Hotsuma: So? That's IT!?**

**Me: *sigh* We have to deal with you more next chappie.**

**Hotsuma: *growls and starts chasing NewtB00***

**Shusei: *sigh* Please stay tuned for chapter 6.**

**Sodom: *randomly pops up out of nowhere* Mew! Mew!**


	6. Chapter6: Boundary Between Light&Despair

**Me: Lookie here! An update *le gasps* I am so happy, I finally got internet! Wootwoot! But...i am also very sad...**

**Rin: Why Newt-kun?**

**Me: I didn't get a single review...after all that time I spent waiting for a library computer...**

**Yuki: Aw, that is sad. So, readers, why don't you review? Reviewing does get faster updates-**

**Hotsuma: Exactly! I need to be in a good chapter with action already!**

**Me: Well, you are in luck! Today is that day!**

**Hotsuma: Riiiight...**

**Shusei: Um, Hotsuma-**

**Rin: Disclaimer! Hehe, Newt-kun doesn't own anything but me, K? So review instead of sue!**

**Me: Omg, that rhymed! I love you my OC! Now, enjoy readers!**

**Chapter6: The Boundary Between Light & Despair**

_'__Hotsuma and Shusei, watch closely over Yuki and Rin. His powers have yet to fully awaken, but we'll have need of them", Takashiro stated._

_Shusei looked up,' What about the girl?'_

_ '__She's part Duras. We must make sure that we don't have a repeat in history.'_

_ '__Hia.'_

Hotsuma continued down that hall until he reached the windows at the end. There, he stopped to look out over the city with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who needs his powers?"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Luka was leaning against the wall across from a door. Behind the door, was Yuki talking to someone for the little girl. I think it was a nurse.

Anyway, I was leaning on the wall next to him. Without knowing it, I had brought my right index finger to my mouth and was chewing on my knuckle.

Luka reached over and pulled my hand away from my mouth. I jumped, startled, and looked over at him.

"You're going to break the skin."

"R-right. Sorry, it's a fidgeting disorder I have."

Luka had grabbed my hand in time. The skin was red with irritation, but it wasn't broken. I looked at his hand that held mine.

It was covered in a fingerless black glove. His nails were long and sharp; my own were similar. I vaguely wondered if it was part of being a Duras.

"Thank you", I heard Yuki's muffled voice. Luka released my hand and crossed his arms back over his chest.

Yuki came out of the room a moment later. We both looked up to see him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I asked her to take care of the girl. Everything should be okay."

"I see", he said as I brought my finger to my mouth again. I couldn't help it; I never even realize it until I'm bleeding or someone stops me.

"I hope her family comes to pick her up soon", Yuki continued. "It's lonely by yourself."

Luka suddenly looked to the side, as if there was something. I felt a chill run down my spine and my eyes went wide. My hand dropped from my mouth as I scooted closer to Luka.

"Something's there…"

"What", Yuki asked in surprise. "Are more Duras lurking around?"

I whimpered slightly, catching Yuki's attention. He held his hand out to me, which I took gratefully. Walking over, I allowed Yuki to hug me to his side.

I kept my eyes on Luka, who looked slightly concerned and deathly serious.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

We ended up going back to the same waiting room. Instead of jumping around like before, I sat down across from Yuki. I had my finger back to my mouth as I watched him put his phone back into his pocket.

"Ibuki-san said she's send a car to pick us up. She said we should wait here."

"All right", Luka said as he looked over towards us.

"What should we do", Yuki said as he stood and walked over to Luka. "Should we get lunch somewhere?"

Luka paused to look over Yuki, who turned around," Rin-kun!"

I jumped, causing my hand to slip out of my mouth. Blood quickly started seeping down my hand. Quickly, Yuki ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too", I said as I trembled.

"It's alright. Where's Choji?"

"I left him in the car by accident. I was too tired to realize it…"

Yuki sighed and looked back at Luka," Do you have a napkin or something I could use to wipe the blood up by chance?"

He nodded; walking over as he pulled a piece of cloth from his jacket. Yuki quickly thanked him before wiping my hand off.

"Rin was doing the same thing earlier", he stated. "She said it was a disorder."

Yuki nodded but yet his eyes on my wound," She's had it ever since she was born. If she didn't have something in her hands, she would subconsciously chew on her knuckle."

I looked up from my lap when Luka addressed me," You don't realize you're doing it?"

"No…that's why I generally have Choji with me."

"Choji?"

"My white teddy bear."

Luka hummed in reply as Yuki wrapped a band-aid around my finger.

"There, all cleaned up. Now we just need to make sure you don't chew your other finger…"

"Here."

Yuki looked back at Luka who was offering his necklace. It was a silver cross on a black leather cord.

"Are you sure?" He nodded to Yuki," Thank you."

Yuki passed it to me and I looked up at Luka," Thank you, Luka. I'll give it back once we get to the Twilight Mansion."

The man simply smirked at me. His gaze suddenly was focused on something behind me. I turned to see it was the little girl from before. Yuki went over to her.

"What's going on? Have you finished seeing the doctor?"

She held out a folded, white cloth," This…"

"Oh, did you come to return this?"

The little girl blushed with a nod. I got to my feet and stood beside Luka.

"Thank you for your trouble. Will your parents be here soon? I bet you want to go home."

The girl actually looked terrified at the thought. She looked down as she said in a shaky voice," I don't want to go home…"

"Huh, why not?"

I looked up when Luka turned around sharply. A chill ran down my spine as I sensed the Duras. Luka ran after the retreating shadow on the tiled floor. He stopped at the hallway with a serious expression.

"So that's what it is…" He went to chase after it, but stopped as he looked back towards us.

"Is it a Duras", Yuki asked.

"Yes."

"Then go. We'll be fine."

Luka narrowed his eyes," Stay there."

With that, Luka raced after the running Duras. I felt another chill, but shrugged it off as the running Duras. I hugged myself as memories of that night replayed in my mind.

"Let's go wait over there", Yuki told the little girl.

I heard footsteps and turned to see the girl running. My brows furrowed, what was she doing? Yuki raced after her when she went down the hall.

"Rin, stay here! I'll be right back."

He was gone before I could voice my protests. Clenching the necklace tighter, I bit my lip. I needed to inform Takashiro-sama. But I had no clue where his office was.

I looked up when Hotsuma ran into the room. He looked around for Yuki, but didn't see him.

"Where'd he go?"

"He went after the little girl."

Hotsuma cursed under his breath before looking at me," Damn it, I can't just leave you here alone. Go to the twentieth floor, my partner's up there. Got it?"

I nodded," Hia."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Please, let her go", Yuki begged the man who held the knife to the girl.

Hotsuma cursed," What does he think he's doing!?"

The man raised the knife, ready to strike.

"Oh shit!"

But before Hotsuma could make a move, Yuki did. He launched himself closer and pulled his arm back. Striking up with his palm, he caught the man right in the face. His head snapped back as he released the girl, who Yuki grabbed.

Hotsuma stared in surprise. He didn't expect Yuki to be able to fight like that.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt", he asked the girl.

"You really are an idiot", the blond conquered as he stepped up behind Yuki. "Why did you approach a suspicious guy like that? Talk about reckless!"

"Hotsuma-kun, u-uh…I'm sorry."

"You don't look sorry", the blond yelled. "Why are you smiling, when you're being yelled at, you moron?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm. You're upset because you care about me, right? I'm just happy you care."

Hotsuma looked down," Are you really that same Yuki?"

"Eh?"

"Mister", the girl called out.

"What's wrong?"

"That…"

They all looked to see what she was talking about. The man had started to convulse violently until it got to its feet. The whole body turned dark brown, and slightly crumbled like dirt.

"He's a Duras, huh", the blond observed.

More dirt creatures formed behind the original.

"Looks like he brought some friends…Creatures of darkness, burn in the fires of Hell!"

The bodies erupted into flames as he yelled this. Yuki watched with wide eyes as the Guardian used his power.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I followed men who had started running down a hall. At the end where the window was, I spotted Takashiro-sama.

"Shusei", he said.

A young male with brown hair and a white jacket answered," Yes, sir."

He crossed his arms down and a bright ball of energy formed. I watched with wide eyes as he brought them up to his face.

"Cut space. Lock set!"

Purple energy surged up through him. I watched a purple shield spread across the sky like a barrier.

"I'll be back", Shusei said.

"Shusei. Not yet", Takashiro stated.

I ran over to him," Takashiro-sama! Takashiro-sama!"

He looked down at me in surprise," Rin, what are you doing here?"

"Hotsuma told me to come up here before he went after Yuki-kun!"

"Where is Yuki", Shusei asked.

"He went after that little girl. She ran away for some reason after Luka ran after the Duras in the building."

Both of them frowned deeper. I clenched the cross tightly again as I looked towards the rising smoke in the distance.

_'__Yuki…'_

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Damn it! There's no end to these guys", Hotsuma growled as more and more Duras walked towards them.

The little girl was crying into Yuki. The three of them were surrounded.

"What's wrong with them-huh", he gasped. The Duras he had burned had gone out and were rebuilding themselves.

A blast of forceful energy rammed through the clearing. The three held their ground, while the Duras where blown into oblivion.

Luka walked over, one hand still sparking with energy from the blast.

"Luka", Yuki said in relief.

"Are you all right, Yuki?"

"Hia."

"I see."

"How did things go on your end, Luka?"

"He was the bait."

Hotsuma looked over and chuckled, "If his bodyguard falls for stupid tricks, what are we supposed to do?"

"Look who's talking."

The blond spun on the raven," What was that?"

Luka walked over to one of the Duras bodies and picked out a glowing chip," Look. Someone put this inside. They're nothing but mud dolls."

"What?...So that means", he trailed off as the mud bodies began to reform again. "Someone's controlling them from a distance? Where's the puppet master?"

"I can sense presences, but there are too many", Luka stated.

"Huh? Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just ignore these. We'll be overrun."

"Buy some time. We'll start by taking out that trash", Luka said as he made a summoning circle. It grew under his feet, as he began.

"I invoke you, with an ancient incantation from the darkest abyss. I call upon our blood pact, to awaken you from eternity's flow. Will you throw yourself upon the brimstone, offering your blood alongside mine?"

Hotsuma scowled from a distance by Yuki," Treating me like your sidekick…You want me to take care of it, right? Then I'll take care of it! Master stroke!"

His curved sword formed in his hand at his summoning. He swung it, releasing flames from the pits of hell. The closest of the mud dolls melted to the ground.

"Yuki, take the kid and stand back!"

"Okay!"

As Hotsuma rushed forward to fight the mud dolls, Yuki took the little girl back.

His eyes spotted a strange mark on her hand and they widened. He had seen something similar to it. But instead of questioning it, he continued to lead the girl back to safety near a water fountain.

"Burn dark ones", Hotsuma commanded. "Hey, how long are you going to stand there?"

"Show your dark master your will, and follow me", Luka continued with his summoning. "Your power will be resurrected, like those blazing crimson eyes! Come, king of beasts!"

Power blasted from the summoning circle, causing large gusts of wind. Hotsuma brought his arm up to protect his eyes from flying dirt," King of beasts?"

Luka pointed up with one hand as he yelled the final word," Salamander!"

Purple energy spiked up towards the sky. It hit the barrier, causing a ripple in its surface. Dark clouds formed and spread from the contact spot rapidly.

A large dragon came from within. Opening up its wings wide, it let out a mighty roar.

"You can't be serious", the blond stated as he stared at the beast in disbelief.

The dragon reared its head back as it opened its jaws. Purple energy spewed out like blazing fire. It hit the spot where the mud dolls were surrounding both Luka and Hotsuma. The ground split and cracked from the pressure; leaving a giant crater in its wake.

But Luka stood in the center, unharmed. He walked out, towards Hotsuma.

"They're all dead…"

"Not yet", he told the blond. "I can still sense the Duras."

"What?"

Yuki let out a sudden yell. Both males turned to see what the cause was. The little girl had both of her hands around his neck, choking him.

"Yuki", exclaimed Hotsuma.

"Don't move", an adult female voice ordered from the girl. "If you care for your friend, you'll do as I say."

"Damn it", he cursed as she laughed. "That girl is possessed by a Duras."

"I knew it. That mark", Yuki rasped out.

"I'm really lucky to have found God's Light here. He said that if I killed you, he'd grant me any wish."

"He…?"

"I can't release her", Hotsuma stated.

Luka glared at the girl," I know."

_'__I need to create some kind of opening'_, Yuki thought as he glanced at a worried Luka.

Lifting his hands up, he grasped the girl's wrists and pulled them away as hard as he could.

"What", she asked as he struggled against her.

"I'm scared", the real girl said. "I don't want to do this…Help me."

Yuki gasped as he saw something about the girl. She came from a home where her parents fought. Her father was too busy for her, and her mother hated her. She was actually abused.

"Am I a bad girl? Is that why they don't want me? I'll be a good girl. I'll be a good girl…Ah! Stay out of this! No one needs you", the Duras yelled again through the girl.

"No", Yuki stated.

"Huh?"

"It's not this girl's fault. Leave her body", he ordered as yellow light started to form around them.

"What the-"

"Can this be", the Duras screamed.

"Get out", Yuki yelled as he embraced the girl's body.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"I release you", Shusei stated. His blue orbs flew towards them and formed a cage.

It floated up, now containing the Duras who had been inside the girl. The Duras gasped in fear while Hotsuma smirked.

He looked over to see Shusei, Takashiro, and I standing by the steps," You're late, Shusei."

"Finish her, Hotsuma."

"Got it."

"What is this? Release me from this cage", the Duras demanded as she grasped the bars.

"I can't believe your dirty tricks", stated the blond as fire swirled around him. "I can't stand people like you!"

He swung his swung, sending blazing flames towards the cage. The Duras had no time to scream when the flames engulfed her. Shimmering particles floated down, leaving what was left of the Duras.

I narrowed my eyes in thought. I had seen that Duras before. A shiver racked through my body before I shook my head. I needed to forget about that night…

"Everyone, good work", Takashiro-sama said.

"Takashiro-san", Yuki said.

I ran over to him," Yuki-kun! Are you okay?"

"Hia."

"Shusei, dispel the barrier", Takashiro-sama ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Yuki looked at me, "The barrier…?"

Shusei rose a hand," Oft!"

The purple hue dispelled, taking all the damages with it. It looked as if nothing had even occurred.

"Everything's back to normal," Yuki observed.

Takashiro-sama explained it to him," Using Shusei's barrier, we quarantined this area. It prevents actions in here from affecting the real world."

"Uh, who is Shusei?"

"Right. Allow me to properly introduce you."

"I'll do it!" I hurried over to the person is question," This is Usui Shusei, known as the Seer, he's the wielder of God's Eyes. And his partner, Rejo Hotsuma, the wielder of God's Voice and known as the Incinerator. Um…am I missing anything Shusei-kun?"

He patted my head with a smile," Nope, I think you got it."

"They're Zweilt Guardians and your allies", Takashiro-sama added. I pouted, now knowing that I did miss something.

"My allies", Yuki repeated.

"Yuki."

"Hia?"

"Give them the girl", he said motioning to the two men who came over.

He picked her up and carefully handed her over. He was worried about the girl. I could tell. Moving away from Shusei-kun, I took Yuki-kun's hand.

Takashiro-sama walked over as Yuki spoke," Takashiro-san, that girl…"

"Don't worry. We'll take care of everything."

"I never thought such a small girl could be possessed by a Duras."

"All humans hold darkness in their hearts. Duras invade that darkness, changing them into enemies."

"No", he said in disbelief.

"Not even a kid can let her guard down", Hotsuma stated.

"Only the blood seals, which they inscribe, reveal them", added Shusei added. "They're not always visible, and the Duras are otherwise impossible to distinguish."

"No", Yuki repeated.

"However, there is one exception. High-level Duras, known as Opasts, take on beautiful human forms. They draw humans to them, to deceive them."

I looked at Luka, knowing that they were using him as an example. But I knew Luka was different, even if he was a Duras. I was a half Duras, part of his kind by blood somehow.

"In any case, trust no one", Hotsuma stated hotly. "Stay away from people! Don't walk around alone!"

"Hotsuma", Shusei interrupted.

"Huh?"

"It's not like you to suffer an injury from fighting a Mid-Villain", he stated as he kissed the wound on his partner's hand.

"This is different. It's his fault", he defended with a blush.

"It seems you took care of Hotsuma."

"Not really", Luka said.

"Let's go, Shusei."

"Okay."

I watched as they walked away, a thoughtful expression on my face. There was something bothering those two…

"Are you frightened", Takashiro-sama asked.

"Huh? Not at all. If my power is good for something…If I can save people, like that girl, I'm willing to fight", Yuki replied

I smiled and looked over towards Luka. He was watching Yuki, but looked at me. I gave him a smile as I grasped his necklace that I hung around my neck. He gave me a slight smile before looking back at Yuki.

I directed my gaze towards the setting sun. Vivid colors adorned the sky in a beautiful pattern. I yawned and rubbed my right eye with my right hand. Yuki tightened his grip on my left one.

_I looked at Shusei as he stared out the window,' Are you worried for your partner?'_

_He looked over at me,' He'll be fine.'_

_ '__It's okay to be worried about the people you care about. I'm worried about Yuki-kun and Luka.'_

_He chuckled,' Luka?'_

_I nodded,' He's nice to me and Yuki-kun. He cares about us, and we care about him. That's what keeps me going every day. Knowing that someone needs me, since I need them.'_

_Shusei smirked at the idea,' It's an interesting way to look at things.'_

_Shrugging, I walked over to him and took his hand,' Everything's going to work out in the end. Everything does.'_

_He didn't answer me. Instead, he grasped my hand as he looked back out towards the signs of the fight. I used my other hand to grasp Luka's cross necklace. The two of us came to a silent understanding. In Shusei's mind, he was realizing how much I reminded him of somebody from the past._

I smiled and yawned again. Everything would turn out eventually. It had to.

**Me: What did I tell you, huh?**

**Hotsuma: ...damn Duras...**

**Me: Tecnically, they were clay zombies with microchip brains controlled by one Duras hidden in that girl.**

**Hotsuma: *growls***

**Luka: Review, or else...**

**Me: 0.0 my god...I have made progress with the Duras!**

**Sodom: Mew!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Twilight Mansion

**Me: One of my faster updates. There is a simple word to be my reason: Friday. Enough said.**

**Toko: Newt-kun! When are Tskumo and I coming back to the story? I miss Yuki-kun and Rin-kun! I feel so bad for them, they had to deal with Hotsuma and his language...**

**Hotsuma: Hey! I take offense to that!**

**Toko: I don't care Hotsuma~!**

**Me: *Pushes between them* Would you two cut it out already!**

**Tsukumo: Alright, I guess I'm doing the disclaimer today. NewtB00 doesn't own us or the anime/manga, only Rin-kun. So review and don't sue, please.**

**Me: Perfect! Now, come Sodom! I must make sure that damn doctor did not steal my soda!**

**Sodom: Meeewwww~**

**Chapter 7: The Twilight Mansion**

Yuki and I looked out the car window at the tall buildings of Tokyo. The sun was low in the sky, leaving shadows. I let out a small yawn as I leaned against Yuki.

He placed an arm around me as we drove through a forested area," It's pretty quiet around here, isn't it? I thought Shinjuku would be lively, wherever you went."

"It's because we're on Giou Clan property", the driver explained in a deep voice.

Luka added," There's a barrier up too."

"A barrier? You mean that thing", Yuki asked as we drove under a tunnel.

"Ordinary humans cannot enter here. It isn't even marked on the maps."

I shifted," So, this place doesn't officially exist to the real world?"

Luka nodded as he looked over at us. I blew my bangs out of my eyes softly, but they ended up falling right back where they were. Groaning, I brought my hand up to move them out of the way.

"The Twilight Mansion is at the end of this tunnel", the driver announced.

We entered the final tunnel and left just as quickly. My jaw dropped as I looked at the mansion. It actually looked more like a royal castle to me. It was a pure white color with brown roofing. The grass was a nice shade of green, giving the place a healthy look.

I looked up at Yuki with a smile before looking back at the mansion. It was as magnificent as Toko-chan said.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Standing in front of the giant doors to the mansion with our bags, I fidgeted with Luka's necklace around my neck. Yuki moved forward first; I followed quickly behind.

He opened the door to the main room. It had checker board style tile for floors, with a red carpet where dark colored couches sat. On the far side of the room was a giant staircase that led to the upper floors.

"Excuse me", Yuki called.

"I've been awaiting your arrival", announced a female voice. I stopped walking behind Yuki to look for the speaker. She was standing in front of the stair case. Her long black hair rained down her shoulders; her body covered in a pink kimono.

"Nice to meet you", she spoke again. "I look after everyone in this mansion. I am Kureha Aya. Please call me Aya, Yuki-sama."

I looked behind me when someone stopped walking. Luka looked down at me with a glance before looking back at Yuki.

"Huh? Y-you don't have to call me Yuki-sama", he said as he walked closer to Aya. "There's no need for formalities."

"But…"

"Didn't you hear him", Luka questioned as he walked towards them. "There's no need for formality."

"Yes…Very well…Yuki-san."

"Hia", Yuki said.

I walked around Luka to peer around Yuki. It was another moment where I was shyly wondering if I should say anything.

"Yuki-chan", Toko-chan called as she hurried down the stairs.

"Toko-chan!"

"I was waiting for you!" She went for a hug but Yuki stepped back and bumped into me," What's wrong?

"I still don't know how to use my powers properly. You shouldn't touch me."

"It's not your fault, Yuki-chan. People's emotions simply flow into you. It's more accurate to say that you're the one who's exposed. Now, let's try that again!"

Before Yuki could voice a protest, Toko-chan hugged him. His bag fell to the floor as he was forced to let go.

"Everything will be all right…"

"Toko-chan…"

"Welcome back, Yuki-chan."

"We're home."

Toko-chan smiled, but then caught Luka's glare," Got a problem with this? We're relatives. Right, Yuki-chan?"

"Y-yeah."

"Yuki", Tsukumo greeted.

Determined to not be left out again, I ran around Yuki towards Tsukumo," Tsukumo-kun!"

He smiled and knelt down for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck happily. The male let out a laugh as he gave me a gentle squeeze in return.

"Hey, Rin-kun. Welcome home."

I pulled away and gave him a smile," Glad to be home!"

Tsukumo returned the smile before standing to give Yuki a hug as well. Toko-chan clapped with a smile of her own. I went over to her and tugged on her hand with a pout.

"Don't I get a hug too, Toko-chan?"

"Oh! Rin-kun, welcome home", she cooed as she hugged me.

I smiled, but let out a yelp in surprise and slight pain when she picked me up. She smiled at me happier. Lifting her hand away from her back, she showed me that she had Choji.

"Choji! Thank you, Toko-chan."

"I found him in the car and figured you forgot him by accident", she said as I cuddled him to my chest.

"Milady", someone yelled out.

I turned my head to see a guy in a white trench coat and big hat racing down the stairs towards Yuki. Luka grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way. Instead of hugging Yuki, the man ended up hugging air.

"Huh", he muttered in confusion.

I pressed a hand to my mouth to quiet my giggling. I couldn't help it, the guy was a goof.

"Zess-kun…I mean, Luka-kun! Do you intend to keep her to yourself", he cried dramatically.

Luka looked away with a snort, which Yuki glanced at him questioningly. I started giggling harder in Toko-chan's arms.

"It's nice to meet you, milday. I mean, Yuki-kun", the man stated. "Welcome to the Twilight Mansion. I am Giou Tachibana, the manager. Just think of me as your resident advisor. You can talk to me about anything."

"Sure. Nice to meet you", Yuki said talking Tachibana's hand to shake.

But, he pulled Yuki closer to him so he could speak," By the way, those troubles specific to young men are also welcome-"

Toko-chan handed me off to Tsukumo before slamming her elbow down on the man's head. He fell to the floor in pain while twitching. I stared at Toko-chan in surprise. She was stronger and tougher than she looked.

"Let's show you and Rin-kun around, Yuki-chan."

"Sure."

"Luka-kun, why not have a doctor look at that wound, and that cute little girl too", the man suggested from his place on the floor.

My eyes widened as I looked at Luka. I had forgotten he had gotten hurt on the school roof.

"That won't be necessary. It's nothing."

"Will you let Yuki-kun heal it?"

Yuki turned to the raven," If you don't mind."

Staring back at Yuki for a moment, he headed for a doorway," Let's go."

I frowned and looked at Tsukumo," Luka's stubborn."

"You have no idea", he muttered. I giggled again as we followed him.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Doctor! Doctor", Tachibana yelled as he knocked on a creepy door. It had big yellow eyes painted on with signs of warning saying 'danger'.

"Doctor, we're coming in!" He opened the door," Doctor! Huh?"

I peered around Yuki's legs, the place was a mess. Papers were all over the place. Books lay scattered on the floor in piles and on the deck.

"Hey! Doctor! Are you here?" Tachibana took the lid of the metal trash can in the room," Doctor?"

We followed him in as we looked. I went over to a particularly large pile of stuff. It all looked to be resource information about Duras. I trembled at the thought of other Duras, but kept looking in mild interest.

"Dr. Isuzu", Toko-chan called. "Where did he go?"

Something shifted in the pile. Kneeling down, I poked at papers and pushed at a few books. Yuki walked up behind me to look as well.

I pushed a particularly large book and it fell to the floor. The light caught the spot where it had been and two rectangular objects glowed. I let out a high pitched yell as I fell backwards into Yuki, who also yelled out in surprise.

"Yuki! Rin", Luka called out as he entered the door way.

I stared in surprise as someone stood up from the pile of stuff. He swayed on his feet while moaning. A book was on his head of unruly, long black hair. He looked like he needed a shave and coffee.

"N-nice to meet you", Yuki said politely.

Yuki gave me a hand up to my feet, and I ran over to Luka. Hiding behind his legs, I peered at the strange man. Luka set a hand on my head comfortingly.

"Who are you", he asked Yuki, still swaying in place.

"It's Yuki-kun, doctor", supplied Tachibana.

"Yuki?"

"Yuki-kun! You know, the one I told you about, the other day."

"As the Giou Clan's private physician, he researches Duras", Toko-chan told Yuki.

"Duras, huh."

"Immersed in my research, I seem to have forgotten", the doctor stated in an uncaring voice.

"That's charming, but one day, it'll kill you", Tachibana said cheerfully.

I frowned and said only so Luka could hear," I don't think I would want that guy looking at me when I'm injured. He can't even take care of himself."

Luka hummed in agreement.

"Well, what do you want", the doctor asked.

"I was hoping, you'd take a look at Luka-kun and the girl's injuries."

Luka tensed up as the doctor questioned the name," Luka?"

"You know, Zess-kun."

"Zess", he asked as he turned his head to look. I pressed myself tighter against Luka. "Zess…"

Suddenly, the doctor got all excited," Finally changed your mind, have you?"

He swept all the junk on the desk off with his arm before patting the spot," Zess or Luka, whatever your name is… Take off your clothes! Show me everything! Let me examine every inch of your body!"

Luka gritted his teeth in anger towards the man. I tugged lightly on his hand," Luka…?"

He took my hand tightly before turning to leave," I'm leaving!"

Toko-chan pushed against his chest to stop him, while Tachibana grabbed his shoulders to pull him back.

"You can't", she exclaimed.

"Then I guess we'll have to ask Yuki-kun to do it", Tachibana assumed.

Luka stopped at this. I blinked in surprise before looking up at him. He turned his head to look back at Yuki.

"If you don't mind", Yuki said.

Luka stood in front of the doctor threateningly," If you do anything weird, I'll kill you."

"I couldn't ask for more", he replied just as scary.

The door closed, I looked over at it in surprise. Did they really just leave me here with the creepy doctor!? I didn't care if I was in pain! I didn't want the doctor looking me over!

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Did he shock you", Toko-chan asked Yuki as they walked down a hallway.

"A little."

"I'm surprised Luka-kun agreed to the examination. He must really not want you healing him, Yuki-kun", Tachibana observed.

"Isn't that why I'm here?"

"His injuries wouldn't be the only source of pain."

"He doesn't want to see you suffer while healing his wounds", Toko-chan explained to him. "His heart would ache, I'm sure."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I sat on the office chair as the doctor looked at Luka's wound. The sun had completely set, leaving the sky dark. The only source of light was the stars and the moon. I held Choji tighter to me as I looked out.

Suddenly, I felt hot breath on my left ear as hands placed themselves on my shoulders," What about you, will you let me examine you?"

I jumped out of the chair with a yelp. A book in my way caused me to lose my footing, so I fell back on my tailbone.

"Ow", I moaned as I rubbed the spot.

"Let me have a look", the doctor cooed.

I hissed at him with a glare. The doctor straightened abruptly, taken back by my actions.

"My, my…where ever did you find her", he asked as he looked at Luka. The doctor gasped as he was met by another glare, only more deadly.

"I told you, I'll kill you if you try anything weird."

"But she's part Duras! We haven't ever had a chance to learn about half-Duras. She's probably the one in a million chance of a life time to discover more!"

Luka walked around the doctor and lifted me to my feet by my right hand.

"She's off limits", Luka finished.

The doctor grumbled before asking," Then why did she stay here with you?"

He lifted me up onto the table where he had been sitting previously", I wanted to re-bandage her wounds."

I blinked in surprise.

Luka knelt down and began to peel off the old bandages that were stained with blood. The wounds had mainly scabbed over and there was dried blood caking the rest of my finger. Using his thumb-nail, he peeled off the scabs. I winced slightly but otherwise didn't move.

Once the wounds were clean, and bleed un-infected blood, he wrapped me back up with new bandages. When he looked up to meet my gaze, I gave him a small smile in thanks.

"Thank you, Luka."

He smirked slightly, before it dropped. He gazed back at the doctor who was staring at us in shock. Standing, Luka quickly helped me off the desk.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a look~?"

Spinning around, I hissed at him again. The doctor glared back at me, but said nothing more. Unknowingly to me, Luka was smirking in pride. I followed Luka down a hall that opened up into a courtyard.

"Are we going to go see Yuki-kun?"

Luka nodded without looking at me. I followed his gaze curiously. There leaning on the railing of a bedroom balcony, was Yuki. I smiled.

I opened my mouth to call to him but Luka said," Watch."

I did as a black ball of fur landed in front of Yuki. It was a tiny little thing. It uncurled to show a cute little winged Duras. I gasped and pressed into Luka's side. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. It took me a second to realize that the Duras wasn't going to hurt anyone. It almost seemed tamed; cute even.

"That's Sodom", Luka said louder.

Yuki looked down in surprise before smiling. I giggled and leaned my head against Luka where our hands were clasped together.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Byuuuuu~", Sodom sang happily. I giggled as I leaned against the stone wall on the cat walk.

"Do you like him", Luka asked.

"Yes", Yuki said as he looked over to him.

"He's my familiar."

"Oh", I hummed as I looked at the little Duras.

"I see", added Yuki. "Oh, how are your wounds?"

Luka smiled," It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Yuki rubbed my head," I'm sorry for leaving you in there, Rin. Toko-chan hurried me out."

"It's okay, Luka re-bandage my wounds", I said as I showed him. "But, that doctor is creepy. Why don't they send him after the Duras? He would scare them off by his unhealthy obsession of wanting to examine Duras…"

Yuki let out a laugh as he rubbed my head again," Hm…This place is like a whole other world. The building is practically a castle. And for Tokyo, it's unbelievably quiet."

Yuki waved his finger around in front of Sodom; he squeaked as he grabbed it," I can't even hear the children's voices."

"Do you worry about them?" Yuki looked at Luka for clarification," The children?"

"No", Yuki stated as he pulled his finger away from Sodom. Sodom fell, but flew back up with his wings. I 'aww'-ed and gave him my finger to play with. Sodom made a happy squeaked as he hugged my finger. I let out a giggle as my smile grew.

"They're all strong kids", Yuki continued. "I do worry about Kanata-san, though."

"Kanata", Luka asked.

"He's our friend", I said as I moved my finger around. "Kanata-san was like a big brother to us in the orphanage."

Yuki nodded," At the Asahi Orphanage, we were inseparable. And when I found Rin, he helped me with her as she grew up. I don't think I could've done it without him…Kanata-san said he used to think of humans as trifling creatures. But then, after meeting me, he gained hope for humanity and the future."

Yuki sat down on one of the lower sections. Sodom flew over to lie in his lap. I smiled and climbed up onto the higher section where Sodom had been before.

"He said we were different. That Rin and I would never be alone… Now that I think about it, those must have been his parting words. But at the time, I didn't realize it. I wish I could have told him that I was going to Tokyo…I…"

I watched with wide eyes as Yuki fell asleep on the spot. He leaned over against Luka, who, looked down at him. I covered my mouth as I yawned quietly. It was late after all.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I woke up from the nightmare I was having with a small scream. Sodom's ears drooped as he looked worriedly at Yuki and I. Sitting up, I rested my face in my hands.

I looked back at Yuki when he shifted,_' He must be having another one of those dreams too…'_

Luka was sitting on the window ledge of the room. When he meet my eyes, he frowned.

"Having another nightmare?"

Getting to his feet, Luka sat on the bed near Yuki as I looked at him with surprise.

"I'm sorry, Kanata-san", Yuki whimpered in his sleep as a tear slid down his face. Luka wiped it away with his hand gently. "I'm sorry…"

"Luka", I whispered.

He looked up at me as I slipped his necklace off. Scooting closer, I slipped it back over his head. The cross fell down onto the top of his chest. I traced my finger on it as I spoke," I almost forgot to give this back to you…Thank you for letting me borrow it."

Luka used his hand to cup the right side of my face. He smiled at me as he rubbed his thumb softly along my jaw to wipe away tears I hadn't realized had fallen. I stared happily into his silver eyes with my own.

"You should rest, Rin."

I frowned," But, I don't want to dream…"

"I'm here."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Reiga-sama…"

"Can we go outside yet", the Duras twin finished.

The two stood in the doorway, completely indistinguishable. Both had on red suits with a black collar, pale skin, white hair, pointed ears, and tear shape birthmarks. The only difference was the position of the red streak in their hair.

"I want to play outside, too", a female Duras said as she floated down.

"Not yet. The curtain will rise soon. Whether they're ready or not", he stated before dropping his glass of wine.

The glass shattered as it made impact with the floor. The red liquid pooled together around the shards.

Reiga stood from where he sat on the ledge," Stay here until I give you your orders."

"Where are you going, Reiga-sama", asked the female Duras as he disappeared down a hall.

"None of your business."

"No fair! You're going outside alone…"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Morning", Aya greeted when she saw us. The others also greeted us with more 'good morning'-s.

Yuki smiled at everyone," Good morning."

"Morning", I grinned as I hugged Choji.

"Did you sleep well last night", asked Tachibana.

"Hia, thanks to you."

"Then you like it here?"

Yuki looked down at me and smiled," Hia."

He patted my head gently. Walking towards the table he said," There are things about this place that feel very familiar, as though I once lived here, long ago. I've gained something extremely valuable. I can regain what I've lost. I'm happy I feel this way."

Everyone stared at Yuki in slight shock. I leaned against Luka. He glanced down at me before setting his hand on my head.

"Yuki-chan", Toko-chan said.

"Hai?"

"Yuki-chan… What's important to you?"

I stared at him at this. Yuki gazed down in thought.

"That's…"

Tachibana made his way over to Yuki. He set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry", he said. "We just want to hear how you really feel."

Yuki smiled at us," My relationships, I guess."

"I'm sorry", Toko-chan whispered as she held back tears. "I'm sorry, Yuki-chan…But we've been waiting such a long time for you, Yuki-chan. We really wanted to see you. Really…"

Yuki took her hand," Thank you. I'm glad I met all of you, too."

"Splendid", a voice said when the door to the dining room opened. "Youthful, even this early in the morning. Truly splendid. I hope, eventually, I can be part of that."

My eyes widened as I looked at the doctor. He looked…alive. Clean shave, clean clothes, and a not so evil gleam in his eyes. But, I still squeaked in surprise as I hide behind Luka.

"Um", Yuki stuttered.

"Doctor, did you shave", Tachibana asked in surprise.

"Huh? Doctor? What? Dr. Isuzu…"

"My name is Fujiwara Isuzu. In order to keep you from using your powers, as much as possible, I've even forgone shaving, in favor of Duras research. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I stared at the man as he held out a hand to Yuki. How was it even possible for that guy to be the same person? Did he have a split personality or something?

"The pleasure's all mine."

"By the way", the doctor said as he got closer to Yuki. "It'd be great if you'd tell that idiot to let me examine him once in a while. The girl too."

I hissed at him with a glare as Luka shook with anger.

"Sodom!"

In a puff of smoke, Sodom appeared in front of the doctors' face. He 'mew'-ed at him.

"Oh! The legendary dragon, Sodom! Give yourself to my great research!"

Sodom glared at the doctors' request before sinking his teeth into his hand. Everyone gasped in shock, except for Luka and I. He smirked in victory while I giggled for the same reason.

The doctor let out a girly scream in pain. My giggles increased at the sound. Who knew a man could sound so girly in his time of weakness.

The doors to the kitchen slammed open as a young man came out," What was that?"

He paused as the doctor came by while trying to shake the Duras off. He was still screaming in a high pitched voice as he shook harder. But Sodom held on like his life depended on it.

"Ka-chan", Tachibana said. "This is Yuki-kun and Rin-kun, our newest residents. This is Toma Kasumi-kun. He's the Twilight Mansion's cook."

"Hello", I greeted through my giggling.

Yuki bowed," Nice to meet you."

"Uh, no…Nice to meet you", he said as he bowed as well.

Toko-chan interrupted," Toma-san, I'm famished."

"Just a minute!"

We all sat down at the long table, as we waited for our breakfast to arrive. Sodom had finally released the doctor by then. I was sitting by Yuki, who had Luka on the other side.

Sodom flapped over my head as he looked at himself in the plate's shiny reflection.

"Behave yourself, Sodom", Yuki said. "Come."

Sodom flapped his little wings over to Yuki. He came to a stop as he sat on Yuki's shoulder.

I giggled," Good boy, Sodom!"

Yuki smiled, but then noticed the two empty seats beside me," Toko-chan, where are Hotsuma-kun and Shusei-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, right…"

I frowned. Those two had issues that needed to be fixed before something happened.

**Me: I loved this chapter. There were so many cute moments between people and Rin...**

**Doctor: You make it seem like a maniac...**

**Hotsuma: That's because you are...**

**Doctor: Hey! I make sure you and Shusei-kun and the others are fine!**

**Me: OK, enough of that. Review, please? And you can get a hug from Sodom!**

**Sodom: Byuuuuu~**


	8. Chapter 8: Brand Zess

**Me: Another amazingly fast update! The next one might take longer since i have yet to write it yet...**

**Hotsuma: Why don't you finish writing it before even posting?**

**Me: Honestly...I have yet to finish a good story all the way through...**

**Hotsuma: WHAT!?**

**Me: *hides behind Luka* Don't kill me.**

**Luka: Newt owns nothing...**

**Me: W-well, I do own Rin-**

**Luka: *death glare***

**Me: Hehe-bye! *runs with Rin under my arm***

**Chapter 8: Brand Zess**

"That smells wonderful, Toma-san", Yuki said.

I hummed in agreement as I smelled the fresh bread. It all smelled wonderful. Sodom agreed because he was sniffing the air while 'mew'-ing.

"I've prepared bouillabaisse for dinner tonight, so I thought I'd bake a variety of breads to go with it."

"It looks so good Toma-chan", I said.

"I invented this tomato bread for Hotsuma-kun, since he hates tomatoes. I hope he likes it."

"That's amazing", Yuki stated. "I'm sure he'll be delighted."

"Preparing delicious food for all of you is my job. As a member of the family, it's an honor to work at the Twilight Mansion."

"Oh", a familiar voice said. "Looks like you've outdone yourself this evening, as well."

I turned, only to squeak and run behind Toko-chan and Yuki. It was none other than that doctor. He was leaning on the door way with a caffeine bottle in hand.

"Doctor! Stop drinking that and eat a proper dinner", Toma-chan scolded.

He hummed as he lowered the bottle," I came, drawn by the smell, but…I was up all night again. I'm not hungry."

"I'll come by with your dinner later, so be sure to eat it", he yelled after the doctor who was walking away.

"Smells good."

Toma-chan jumped in surprise when Tsukumo-kun seemed to come out of nowhere. He glared at him when he saw a bag of junk food in his hands.

"Ah! Tsukumo-kun, what are you eating?"

He held up the bag," Fish roe-flavored takoyaki-kun."

Toma-chan snatched the bag from his hands when Tsukumo popped another one into his mouth," Dinner will be ready soon! Really, fish roe-flavored takoyaki-kun…"

"I could get used to this. What about you, Rin-kun?"

I nodded at Yuki with a smile," Definitely. Everyone is so cool, except for the doctor. That guy seriously has issues…"

Toko-chan giggled as she patted my head," Don't worry Rin-kun. He's actually not that bad."

"If your 100% human", I pointed out. "If you're even a little bit Duras, he goes nuts with wanting to examine you for his so called research."

She simply giggled again. I gave her a smile, as well as Yuki.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"This is so cool", I squealed as I splash around in the water.

Toko-chan and Aya-chan laughed at me.

"You've never been in a communal bath before", Toko-chan asked.

"Nope. But it's really cool. I like it!"

Aya-chan made her way over to me," Can I fix your hair, Rin-chan?"

"Sure!"

She brushed her fingers along my scalp. It felt so good. Sighing, I slumped down in contentment. I had the strangest urge to purr, but stopped myself. Toko-chan laughed at me as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

"Rin-kun…what was the orphanage like?"

I frowned," It was…lonely, even with all the other kids there. They weren't actual family. Except for Yuki. We've been together ever since he found me under his window one morning."

"You were abandoned", Aya-chan asked.

"That's so sad", Toko-chan stated. She dunked her head under the water to wash away the shampoo.

A purple bar of soap came floating by. When I grabbed it, I noticed that it was lilac. I smiled and started rubbing it on my skin.

"There, all done", Aya announced.

I brought a hand up to my hair to see what she had done. I felt series of tiny braids that lead down to the back of my head. The rest of my hair was tied up. She had left a section hanging on the right side of my face.

Turning, I gave her a smile," Thank you, Aya-chan!"

She returned the smile. Toko-chan came over as she looked as well.

"Aw, that's so cool-Oh! Rin-kun, where did you get that?"

"Huh?"

She poked the ear cuff on my left ear," This. It looks like a dragon."

"Oh yea. Luka gave it to me. He said it'll help keep my powers under control, and so he could find me wherever I was. He said for me to never take it off either."

"Huh. That's…nice."

"Yup", I said as I pulled myself out of the water.

Toko-chan and Aya-chan followed me. I ran over to the sink and grabbed my grey towel from the counter.

My ears picked up a faint click. Someone was opening the door. My eyes widened before I ducked under the counter and out of view.

"Rin-kun? What are you doing?"

The door swung open, revealing four of the guys. Yuki-kun blushed before yelling out.

"You peeping toms", Toko-chan yelled. The guys had quickly turned around and the girls held their towels against them.

I reached my hand up onto the counter, feeling around for my clothes.

"If you don't want to be seen, lock the door", Hotsuma said.

"Just don't look, you idiot!"

"I apologize", Aya-chan said. "The lock was broken, so we put up a sign."

I felt the soft material of my clothes and pulled it down. It was a pair of black slacks with a black shirt. There was a grey cross stitched on the front of it.

"Sorry. We didn't notice", Tachibana said, unaffected.

"Are you sure", demanded Toko-chan hotly.

"Really, it's true! And I honestly didn't see anything", Yuki said in guilt.

"I'm not worried about you, Yuki-chan. We've bathed together plenty of…Oops."

"I used to be a girl?"

I crawled out from under the counter all dressed. Setting my towel in the laundry basket, I headed for the door.

"Yes", she said softly as I sneaked between her and Aya-chan.

I started walking down the hall. I spotted Luka was turning to walk away as well. So, I hurried to catch up to him.

"You are pretty cute, Yuki-kun", Tachibana said.

"I'm a man!"

"I'm just kidding."

I reached the corner where Luka was last. He was walking down the hall at a slow pace, as if sad. Frowning, I hurried to catch up to him. He didn't give any sign that he noticed me if he did.

I reached out and grabbed his sleeve; stopping him. Luka looked down at me. Cocking my head to the side, I gave him a look that said I was there for him.

He took his hand out of his pocket to rub my head. I smiled at him. His hand reached down to my left ear where the cuff was. I felt him run his fingers along it before he dropped his hand to his side.

I grabbed it with my own hand. Luka smiled again before starting to walk. I walked along side of him, hands still together. We spoke no words, just took comfort from each others' company.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Yuki walked outside to look at the night sky. Sodom was sitting on his shoulder. As he leaned on his arms to relax, Sodom 'mew'-ed at something behind him.

"What is it, Sodom?"

Yuki turned to look at Luka and I. He was leaning against the wall; I sat against it to his left.

"Luka? Rin?"

"Did something happen", he asked Yuki as he made his way closer.

I whistled to Sodom, who looked at me. Smiling, I motioned him over with my finger. With a 'mew', he flew over to me.

Sodom landed gracefully on my knees. I rubbed my finger on his head playfully.

"I was just thinking about Hotsuma-kun", I heard Yuki reply.

"I see."

"Everyone's got their own problems, don't they?"

Luka looked at the night sky," Starting tomorrow, I'll be walking you and Rin to and from school."

I looked up from Sodom in surprise. It was the first I had heard of it.

Yuki smiled at him," Thank you."

Luka returned the smile, before walking away. Yuki stood straight as he watched him. Sodom made a noise as he nudged my hand.

I got up to my own feet, and walked over to Yuki. He was still watching Luka with a thoughtful expression. Sodom 'mew'-ed as he landed on my shoulder.

Yuki looked at me with a smile. I returned it, and gave him a hug.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Takashiro pressed his finger down on a random key of the piano in thought,_' So far, everything has gone according to plan. For the time being, Yuki is ours. Your move, Reiga…'_

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"See you later, Yuki-chan. Takashiro-sama asked to see us, so we'll catch up later", Toko-chan stated.

"Okay."

"Bye", I waved with a smile.

The others, excluding Hotsuma-kun and Shusei-kun, waved back.

"See you later", Aya-chan said.

"Be careful," Tachibana added cheerful as usual.

I climbed into the back on the car that Luka was using to drive us to school. He closed the door behind me as soon as I was clear of the door way. Crawling over the center seat, I buckled myself in as Luka and Yuki got in as well.

Soon enough, we were driving down Tokyo's streets in the red car. I watched the buildings that passed by from the window.

I had a new school uniform on, courtesy of Toko-chan and Tsukumo-kun. It was similar to my old one, just a different school symbol.

"I didn't realize that you had a license", Yuki said.

"A license?"

I snapped my head towards the front so fast that I pulled as muscle. Moaning softly, I rubbed it in irritation.

"You don't mean…"

"You mean this thing", Luka asked as he held up a license.

"Oh, yes."

I let out a small sigh in relief. I trusted Luka enough to know that we wouldn't crash, but if we were ever to be pulled over…

"Takashiro sent it to me."

"He has authority for that, too…"

"I suppose he does", Luka simple stated and Yuki let out a nervous laugh.

Luka came to a stop in front of the high school. People instantly turned to stare in amazement. Luka opened his door before stepping out. I spotted girls blush as they stared at them. I huffed, annoyed.

Yuki turned to press a kiss to my forehead," You be good and careful."

"Hai! You too, Yuki-kun."

He smiled," I'll see you later."

Yuki opened the door before leaving the car as well. When he closed the door, I was left alone. Sighing, I looked back out the window.

"You'll be fine on your own here, won't you", Luka asked in a concerned voice. It was slightly muffled thanks to the window, but I could hear it fine.

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you later."

"I'll be here to pick you up."

"Okay. Take care of Rin for me."

"Hia."

The conversation ended as Luka climbed back into the car. I watched Yuki disappear from view as we drove away. Turning back into my seat, I looked at Luka through the rear view mirror.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no. I'm just a little worried."

Luka glanced back at me," About what?"

"School. I'm not very good with talking to new people."

"You did fine at the mansion."

"Well, yea, but…I had you and Yuki with me."

"You'll do fine. You're a lot like Yuki, Rin."

I smiled a little," I guess…"

"And if anyone hurts you, I'll kill them."

Even though he sounded dead serious, it was funny. I giggled madly at the thought," N-no, it's okay, Luka."

Said man sighed as he glanced back at me. He did, however, have a small smirk. Inside, he was happy to see me smile.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"We're Yuki-chan's relatives", Toko told Kanata.

"Do you need to speak with him," questioned Tsukumo protectively.

Kanata looked at Yuki," I'll call you. I await a favorable response. Goodbye."

Yuki stood frozen as Kanata walked away. Unknown to the three, he knew what he needed to do to get Yuki on his side. Yuki would do anything if Rin was involved. All he needed was her, to get Yuki.

"Was that…"

"He's from Yuki's orphanage, isn't he", Tsukumo asked.

Yuki replied," We grew up together. He actually helped me raise Rin too. He's like a brother to us."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I swung my feet from my seat in the back seat of the car. School was over and we had just picked up Yuki. He seemed distant and quiet. I was worried about him.

"Did something happen", Luka asked, also sensing something was wrong.

"No, it's nothing…"

"You look sad."

"Actually, I saw Kanata-san this morning."

I gasped and leaned forward as much as I could against the seat belt," Kanata-san!? You saw him? Is he ok? Why didn't he call?"

Yuki looked at me," He said something had come up; he didn't explain it very well. Kanata-san asked if I'd go back home with him… But I've made up my mind to live with the Giou Clan."

I sat back with a frown. Sodom, who was with us and on Yuki's shoulder, flew over to me. He 'mew'-ed before sitting in my lap.

"Will you be alright", Luka asked.

"Kanata-san and the other children are like my other family. I'm pathetic. It takes hardly anything to make me question my decisions. I want to help everyone at the Twilight Mansion, but I care about Kanata-san, too."

"You should do as you please. Wherever you go, wherever you stray, I'll be with you and Rin."

Yuki redirected his gaze to the raven," Luka, why would you…Sorry to ask so suddenly. But I've been wondering about it for a while."

"Because you are my master."

I frowned," Master?"

Sodom suddenly went tense with a loud hiss. Yuki looked back with surprise. A chill ran down my spine and my eyes widened. I brought my head down; using my hands to cover my neck in a protective position as something hit the car.

Yuki was slammed back forward as he yelled in surprise. Luka turned the wheel as he tried to regain control of the vehicle.

I heard the tires squeal as he pressed on the gas pedal to speed up. We slammed through something before screeching to a stop.

I looked up in fear as I sensed clearly what it was. There were three Duras, all of Mid-Villian level.

Luka climbed out of the car, followed by Yuki. Both closed the doors, leaving me with Sodom.

Sodom was tense and aggravated by the presence of the Duras. I couldn't blame him, I was the same way. Only difference, I was terrified.

I fidgeted with the buckle until it came undone. Scooting to the passenger's side, I opened the door. Yuki looked back at me as I climbed out. He opened his mouth to say something, but one of the Duras spoke, cutting him off.

"So this is Giou Yuki."

"Watch your step. They say the guy in black is dangerous", another Duras warned.

The third stepped forward," Whatever. Let's take them out."

"Luka", Yuki said.

"Don't worry. Take Rin and stand back."

Yuki grabbed me as he backed up. We stood behind the car as we watched.

"Let's go", they yelled as they sent their familiars towards us.

They were in the forms of a snake, spider, dragon, and a bat. I pressed into Yuki as he tightened his arms around me.

"Giou Yuki is mine!"

"Futile", Luka stated coldy.

He raised his arm as I sensed energy surge through him. A large burst of purple energy came from his hand. It hit the familiars dead on, killing them in their tracks.

"Wha- our familiars!"

"An Opast, huh", another questioned.

"Begone", Luka spat with venom lacing his voice.

He blasted more energy, hitting two of the Duras. They exploded into shimmering particles.

"Gallica! Isis!"

However, before Luka could blast the third, he was gone in a blurr of movement. I suddenly felt myself being grabbed away from Yuki. Letting out a small scream, I tried to hit the Duras who grabbed me.

The Duras stopped in the place he had been standing before. I was being used as a shield for the remaining Duras. I was on my feet, but the guy had an arm around my neck. I used my hands to try and pull at it.

"What the hell are you", the Duras questioned.

"Rin!"

"Yuki, stay back", Luka ordered.

"That mark", the Duras said. "Swords for eyes, night for hair, beloved servant of the demon king…Are you Luka Crosszeria?"

"Took you a while to notice", Luka stated coldly.

I stared at the mark in surprise. Why hadn't I recognized it before? I had the same one on the back of my neck, but smaller.

"Now, who is this little thing", the Duras asked as he used his free hand to trace my ear cuff.

I turned my head to the side, trying to get away from him. A whimper escaped me before I could stop it, the Duras smiled widely at the sound.

"What did Giou Yuki call her? Oh yes, Rin. No one told me that there was a girl-"

"Let me go", I hissed, but my voice trembled in fear.

The Duras chuckled," Ah, feisty. I like that."

I turned my head so I was glaring at him. The Duras froze when he finally got a good look at me. I watched as his eyes went from me to Luka, and back again.

"Impossible…"

Throwing caution to the wind, I sank my fangs into his arm. The Duras cried out as he loosened his grip. I let go and stumbled away. I tripped on a chain that I didn't notice.

The Duras started towards me, but I swung my arm out. A blast of energy came from my finger tips, hitting him in the arm I had bitten. It blew it off.

The Duras screamed as he dropped to his knees in pain. I scurried backwards until my back hit a wall. My breaths came out in gasps due to my fear. I hated the feeling, I hated being so afraid of something I was a part of.

Luka stretched his arm back out towards the Duras who had gotten back to his feet. Energy blasted at him, throwing him against a metal wall. Luka walked towards the Duras was venom in his eyes.

"What? Done already", Luka asked him.

"Damn it. You backstabber!"

"Luka", I yelled when the Duras swung his remaining arm towards him. Energy came bursting from his hand. Luka released his own blast of energy.

"I told you it was futile!"

The Duras shook against the wall he was against in fear," He deflected it…"

He shook worse when Luka started to walk closer once again," Stop! Please don't kill me!"

Luka raised his hand right in front of the enemy's face," You should have chosen your battles more wisely. And, you should never have brought my daughter into it."

I closed my eyes when I sensed another surge of energy. The Duras screamed. The sound of him exploded quickly followed.

The sound of footsteps drew near me. I opened my eyes when they stopped. Luka was standing above me, with his hand in front of me to help me up. I took it, allowing him to haul me up to my feet.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no, I don't think so…Thank you, Luka", I whispered before hugging him. He tensed in surprise. Relaxing after a moment, he hugged me back. His hand rubbed the back of my head soothingly.

Once I released him, he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had slipped down my face. I took his hand, before walking back over to Yuki. Yuki looked deep in thought.

"Are you afraid?" Luka continued when Yuki looked up," Of me, a Duras?"

"No." Yuki smiled," Please tell me more about yourself, Luka."

I pressed my face against Luka's side before he did.

_ '__And, you should never have brought my daughter into this.'_

_That's what Luka had said. So…that's how I was related to Duras…to him. But what about my mother? What about Yuki? I don't understand..._

"I was constantly fighting. For no other reason than my master's command, I sank myself in a sea of blood. And eventually, I gave up on questioning. Born into a sinful clan, I knew nothing would change so long as this mark remained, etched into my body. So long as I had this brand of sinners…"

Luka reached with his free hand to clasp onto his branded arm. I reached my own up to feel the back of my neck. My own was there, similar to Luka's…

The Yuki asked," But why…"

"A long time ago, my ancestors committed a terrible crime."

"But…"

"I didn't care what happened. A lifetime, fighting for only others…But everything has changed since then. Ever since the day I met you, I've had a reason to live. I live to protect you. Protecting you, and now Rin, is everything to me."

"Is that…Is that really me?"

I looked up to Luka as I squeezed his hand. He eventually looked down from Yuki's gaze. I cocked my head to the side with a small smile.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"It's Toko. Do you have a minute", Toko said over the phone.

Takashiro answered," Sure, go ahead."

"Yuki-chan and Rin-kun were attacked by Duras again."

"How are they?"

"He's fine. According to Luka, they were attacked by three Mid-Villains."

"I see. And Rin?"

"She's okay, a little sore and drained. Apparently, one of the Duras got a hold of her. But she got away and blasted his arm off. Luka gave him the final blow."

"I see. Don't let your guard down", he ordered before hanging up.

_'__I don't understand',_ he told himself. _'Sending Mid-Villains to attack Yuki and Rin…'_

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"How'd he respond", Tsukumo asked his partner.

"He was surprisingly calm…I know Luka's with them, but I'm still worried."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Tsukumo. Why do you think Yuki-chan was born as a boy this time? Yuki-chan was a girl last time and all the previous times, right? Then, why? And why his Rin here too? She's never been here before."

"Why, indeed", Tsukumo mused in thought.

Tachibana took the moment to voice his opinion," Maybe it's a sign that things are ending. Some higher power could be telling us all this fighting is coming to an end."

"Do you really think we can win", Toko asked.

"It'll be okay." Toko looked at her partner as he continued," I'll protect you, Toko-chan."

"Tsukumo…"

"That's right", Tachibana stated. "You have to protect your loved ones first. Right now, we just need to do whatever we can."

"Yea."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Luka was staring at Yuki from the corner of his eye. I could tell something was bothering from the way he was deep in thought.

"There", announced Yuki. He stood, showing Luka the thing in his hand," What do you think?"

I stood on the bench to take a look as well. It was a black cross, pointed sharply at the ends, with a ruby in the center. The whole thing was on a thin yet strong black chain.

"A cross…"

"Takashiro-san told me anything I made would function as a protective charm. Here."

Luka froze as Yuki leaned up against him to put the necklace on him. With his arms still around Luka's neck, he said," I wanted to thank you for protecting me and Rin."

He took a step back to look," But this is all I can do right now."

I watched as Luka smiled and lifted the cross in one hand, admiring it. I smiled as well, happy to see a better emotion on his face.

"You think of me as your master, and I don't remember anything from before I was reborn. But I don't want you to suffer. You're important to me."

Luka closed his hand around the cross," Thank you."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Toko-chan gasped at the sight of the other cross necklaces Yuki made. Four of them were the same silver color, however, each had a different jewel. The fifth one, was identical to Luka's, just smaller.

"You made these for us, Yuki-chan?"

"They're not that well made, but I wanted to do something to help everyone."

Toko-chan picked one up. I leaned over the couch behind her to look as well.

"Wow! They're beautiful!"

Yuki smiled as he looked at the other two males. Hotsuma was not with them," Do you not wear necklaces?"

"Don't be silly. They're beautiful", she stated as she picked another up. "You'll wear it, won't you, Tsukumo?"

"Sure", he said as he took it from his partner.

Yuki picked up the two other silver ones before standing," Um…There's one for you, if you'd like it."

I looked up at Shusei with a smile as he took one," Thank you. I'm delighted."

"I made one for Hotsuma-kun, too…"

Shusei looked at little shocked at first before he took it," I'll give it to him."

"Thank you."

"Yuki-kun", I asked.

"Hia?"

"What about that one", I questioned as I pointed to the lone black cross on the table.

"Oh, I made that one for you", he said as he handed it over.

I cradled it in my palms," Thank you, Yuki-kun."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead before I slipped it on. It fit perfectly.

"Is Hotsuma sleeping in again", Toko-chan questioned. "It's because he's always up late, playing games."

"Hotsuma really likes his games", Tsukumo stated.

Shusei gave and an amused chuckled. I giggled as I played with my new necklace.

"Um, Shusei-kun…Are you feeling unwell?"

I frowned," Are you, Shusei-kun?"

"…No, I'm fine."

I sighed. A large hand settled down onto my head. I glanced backwards to see Luka. I gave him a smile with a small giggle. He slightly smirked.

**Me: Another adorable chapter and some truth has been revealed.**

**Shusei: When is the next chapter coming?**

**Me: uh...amazing question! But...possibly tomorrow, it depends. I need to update my Ouran Fanfic and start on my Blue Exorcist Fanfic...**

**Rin: Hey! There's a boy with my name in Blue Exorcist!**

**Me: Yep, and he's have demon...er Duras...like you!**

**Rin: ooohhh, so cool! Review please, so Newt will update EVERYTHING.**

**Me: 0.0 e-everything...oh god...please review to ease my pain...**


	9. Chapter 9: Scars

**Hotsuma: Well, well, well...look who finally showed up.**

**Me: I'm sorry! Don't kill me~ *hides behind Yuki***

**Yuki: u-um...Newt-kun? Where have you been?**

**Me:...writing other stories, nearly dying from heat, shooting people in airsoft...**

**Rin: Huh?**

**Me: Never mind~ Enjoy the story...oh, wait! Some do a disclaimer!**

**Tsukumo: I'll do it...Newt-kun doesnt' own anything about the anime, so please dont sue her~**

**Me: Arigato! Now, read on!**

**Chapter 9: Scars**

_'__Everyone has something that they hide; their scars, their past, their feelings. Anything that affects how people live and who they will turn out to be. Most people try to block it out, but it has to come out at some point. Nothing stays hidden forever. Not even scars_.'

Yuki had always loved to help out in the kitchen at the orphanage. It was really nice to see him wearing an apron again as he poured breakfast onto plates.

I was kneeling on a chair while watching him. When the door to the dining room opened, I looked up with a smile. It was Tok-chan and Tsukumo.

"Morning, Yuki-chan, Rin-kun!"

"Morning."

A giggle bubbled up from my chest," Morning!"

Yuki patted my head as he greeted our friends as well. Toko-chan walked over to the table to smell breakfast. A dreamy look crossed her face.

"That smells so good", she practically sang.

"This morning, I tried to make some Italian home cooking, with ingredients I ordered. Please have as much as you'd like", Toma-san said as he rolled a cart out from the kitchen.

"Hooray!"

"Uh, Toko-chan, what about your diet", her partner asked.

I laughed at Toko-chan's expression. She had obviously forgotten all about her diet. Still laughing, I slipped off the chair and grabbed a roll off the cart. The second I bit into it, amazing flavors that I had never experienced before flooded my mouth. I moaned in delight, floating away in my own happy place inside my mind.

"You're all lively this morning" Tachibana observed as he entered the dining hall. "How unusual…Shu-kun isn't here yet."

"That is strange. But typical for Hotsuma", I vaguely heard the only other girl say.

There was some more talking, but I was in a trance with my biscuit. Honestly, I was 12, people needed to give little ol' me a break.

"Ah-ha, look at Rin-kun", Tsukumo said.

I blinked, snapping out of my trance. Everyone was chuckling at me. Pouting, I shoved the rest of the biscuit in my mouth. Toko-chan knelt down by me and gave me a side hug.

"Ah, Rin-kun, you're so cute!"

"I am not", I whined as I covered my face with my hands.

This just caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Come on everyone, let's eat", Tachibana announced.

"But, what about Yuki-kun and Luka", I asked.

"Ah, don't you worry, they'll be back soon."

I got into my seat and dug into my bowl of food. The flavors from it sent me back into that daze. It was so good. More than anyone could imagine! Well, me at least…

"MMMM, this is so good", I announced.

People laughed once again. I didn't really mind it all that much. They could think I was adorable it they really wanted, but ya know what? I was in food heaven and enjoying it far too much to care.

Someone suddenly set a hand on my head; speaking to the others at the table, " Hotsuma-kun and Shusei-kun really get along don't they?"

Toko-chan answered first," They've been inseparable since childhood."

"Really?"

"Zweilt are special to one other. Right, Tsukumo?"

The blue-haired boy nodded; his mouth full of junk food instead of the prepared breakfast in front of him.

Yuki smiled, "I see…It's just like Rin-kun and I."

I giggled with a smile.

"But Hotsu's been agitated since Yuki-kun arrived here", Tachibana stated.

A look of surprise crossed my face, "Huh? Why? Does Hotsuma not like Yuki-kun?"

The man simply shrugged; a vague look on his face. I sighed, looking at Yuki-kun. He was in thought as well.

_'__Why would Hostuma-kun have anything against Yuki-kun….?'_

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Swinging my legs, I hummed as I did my homework at my desk. Choji was in my lap, his head peering over the table at my paper. Tilting my head, I bite my lip in thought at an interesting problem.

A shadow suddenly loomed over me. I looked up in surprise to find Hotsuma-kun standing by my desk. The other girls in class were whispering frantically, watching the tall high schooler.

"Eh? Hotsuma-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Toko asked me to come get you today, she's busy. Come on, I don't have all day."

I smiled, quickly slipping my work into my backpack," Thank you very much, Hotsuma-kun!"

He just rolled his eyes, obviously losing his patience. I slung my bag on and took his hand, making him jump slightly.

"Oi, what are you doing!?"

My silver eyes met his honey colored ones," I'm holding your hand…that's ok, right Hotsuma-kun?"

The hot-tempered teen looked un-sure. Sighing, he just started walking, not saying a word. I smiled, holding his hand a little tighter as we headed for his high school.

"Hey…um, Hotsuma-kun?"

"What…?"

"Is…is Shusei-kun feeling okay? I didn't see him this morning…" A frown crossed my face in worry," I'm just worried about him. And, I thought you would know since you two are close!"

"He's fine, don't worry about it."

My eyes narrowed at the back of his head. His tone was flat, like he didn't want me to know how he felt.

"…um, Hotsuma-kun?"

He sighed irritably," Now what?"

"….Are you feeling okay?"

"Do I look sick to you!?"

"N-no…."

"Stop asking questions, you talk too much…"

My frown deepened as I nodded, hugging Choji to my chest tighter.

Hotsuma lead me into one of the high school classrooms as the bell rang. I looked around, gasping in happiness when I spotted Yuki packing his bag on the far side of the classroom.

I released Hotsuma-kun's hand and hurried over," Yuki-kun!"

He looked up in surprise," Eh, Rin-kun, how did you get here?"

"Hotsuma-kun came and picked me up from school."

The said hot head walked up behind me," Let's go…Tsukumo and Toko asked me to look after you two. Hurry up."

"O-okay."

I giggled, taking Yuki's hand as we left his classroom. Unknowingly to me, Choji's cross that was on his bow had fallen off, landing on the ground near his desk.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Tsukumo-kun and Toko-chan went to help Takashiro-san, didn't they?"

"Yea."

Yuki-kun smiled," Everyone's so amazing, using their abilities to help out. You've got your God's Voice."

Hotsuma-kun stopped when he mentioned his ability," God's Voice is just what people decided to call it. All I can do with that voice is kill my enemies. I call hellfire down on my victims…"

I frowned when I sensed something. Letting go of Yuki's hand, I wandered over to the edge of the path where the tree line started. Still listening to Hostuma-kun, I searched for the source I had sensed.

"…but it bothers them more than any other power. That's why you-"

"You're kind, Hotsuma-kun" Yuki interrupted. "The color of your kindness is extremely pale, but it's very warm. That's how it feels to me."

"You don't know…"

"Huh?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

I gasped, both from his outburst and a hand grabbing me. I relaxed when I realized it was only Luka-kun. Smiling, I hugged him. He set a hand on my head, rubbing it gently.

Hotsuma-kun started speaking again, more remorsefully," There's no hope. Everyone, they just…Everyone leaves."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Luka."

We both looked up from our spot on top of the stairs. Yuki was looking at us with a sad smile, making me frown.

"Are you all right", Luka asked.

"Hai…"

"Everyone has wounds that cannot be erased."

"Wounds that cannot be erased…?"

"You're kidding! Why do I have to see him again", Hotsuma-kun demanded loudly downstairs.

Tachibana replied calmly," I'm not saying you have to. They're requesting to see you, so I'm asking what you'd like to do."

"All they want is money!"

I watched as Hotsuma-kun walked away fuming in anger. My frown deepened; a want to comfort him but unsure how.

"It's been three years since we last heard from them…" Shusei walked down the hall towards us, pausing next to me," The Giou Clan pays a Zweilt's parents handsomely, in return for their children. They're calling for the payment."

I gasped softly. How could anyone do that to their own children? It was…it was disgusting, sickening! I hugged Choji tighter.

"He knows…His parents abandoned him."

Yuki's eyes widened as mine did. He started down the stairs, but paused, turning back to the hot-head's partner.

"Shusei-kun…"

"Go to him. He needs you."

Yuki-kun then left, hurrying after Hotsuma. I turned to Shusei, staring down at my feet. Still sickened by what he had said.

"Shusei-kun….how…how could they do that to Hotsuma-kun!?"

He set a comforting hand on my shoulder," Hotsuma had trouble controlling his powers as a child and an accident happened…his parents were deathly afraid of him, so they got rid of him as soon as they could out of fear."

"But…that's not an excuse! Hotsuma-kun was their son! Parents are supposed to protect their children!"

A tear slipped down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away with a sniff.

"Rin-kun…"

"Kids need their parents…people to support them as they grow up. It..it's not right to just abandon them!"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"I thought you would stop him" Shusei commented to Luka.

Said Duras was rubbing my head, me pressed to his right side.

"Hotsuma is fine. Yuki healed his injuries."

Yuki and Hostuma had a strange bond now, strange but strong. They were in the rain, sitting in silence at what had just occurred.

Shusei continued," He will protect Yuki, body and soul."

"But who will heal your wound", he asked.

Shusei had no response for him. I frowned, watching him past Luka. There was something bothering him as well. If I couldn't help Hotsuma-kun, maybe I could somehow help Shusei-kun.

Luka left, but I stayed with Shusei. Walking up to him, I took his rained soaked hand in mine. He looked down at me, smiling a little.

I smiled back, leaning against him. But suddenly, Shusei disappeared. My eyes widen as I fell against the tree, grabbing at air.

"S-Shusei!?"

All that was left, were dissipating sparkles. I felt panicked.

"Shusei!?"

I hurried for the mansion, running through the rain. I didn't understand how he could've just disappeared!

As I neared, I spotted Tsukumo trying to hold Hotsuma back. He must have sensed Shusei disappearing and told the others.

"Release me! Let go of my, Tsukumo!"

"Calm down! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to look for him!"

"Look for him? Where?"

"Everywhere!"

"I told you, even I can't tell where he is!"

Tsukumo released Hotsuma, who fell to his knees, devasted.

I ran harder," Tsukumo! Hotsuma! Yuki!"

They looked up in surprise, Yuki hurrying forward," Rin!?"

I stopped suddenly, a strange sensation running through my viens. Looking up at Yuki in fear, my vision started to blurr. I saw his eyes widen as he yelled my name, but I was suddenly gone. Blackness swallowed me, taking me away from my home and the people I cared about.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Yuki stared in shock at the place where Rin had been standing before, all that was left were disappearing particles in the air.

"R-Rin….Rin!"

Tsukumo's eyes widen," She…she disappeared just like Shusei!"

Yuki dropped to his knees like Hotsuma had," Rin…"

Luka made his way over to Yuki, anger filling him. Who ever took Rin was going to pay. He promised to it as he comforted Yuki in the rain.

**Me: Don't hurt me! It had to happen!**

**Yuki: But...why did you have to take Rin?**

**Luka: *glares***

**Me: *sweatdrop* because it had to happen...no spoilers! *ducks behind Tachibana***

**Toko: *Sighs* Please review and forgive the shortness of the chapter~**

**Me: Yes, please! And remember: More reviews equal another update! My writing mode is back!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cries of Despair

**Chapter 10: Cries of Despair**

"Takashiro-san! Is….is there really nothing we can do...?"

Takashiro said nothing and left without another word. Yuki sniffed, wiping a hand over his eyes as he sighed shakily. He had never been separated from Rin this long, not like this. He had always known where she was before, but know, she could be anywhere just like Shusei.

The others watched him, excluding Hotsuma who had been knocked out by Takashiro to prevent him from going out on his own. Luka was frowning, a deathly look in his eyes. He did not regard what the Giou clan head had ordered, he would find Rin at all costs. The Duras refused to lose her.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Quiet. Ashley-sama will be here shortly", one of the missing boys stated.

"Ashley", questioned Shusei from his tied up position.

"Heey! What's that supposed to mean, huh?" The door slammed open at the top of the stair case as a girl stepped into view," Why the hell can't the newcomer be hypnotized?"

A strange creature flew up from behind Ashley," Well I…I'm not really sure about that…"

Shusei's eyes widened as he realized that Ashley was in fact an Opast. Two of the missing boys pushed him down into a bow position as Ashley made her way down the staircase and towards him.

"Oh, my my. This human…is just my type! He's exactly what I was waiting for! He's not just a pretty face. He seems pretty smart, too."

The little winged creature from before sighed tiredly. Ashley raised a hand, ordering silence from it as she destroyed it.

She turned back to Shusei," Now it's time to add you to my doll collection…Or so I'd like to say, but…Unfortunately, it seems you really are too good to be true!"

Shusei was hit with a sudden extreme pain, making him fall to his side. Ashley grabbed his chin, forcing him up and to make eye contact with her.

"You're a Zweilt, aren't you? But if you're here, it means you must be someone's love interest."

Ahsley opened a small window, to show a girl asleep in her bed. Beside her on a tray was the ashes left from his handkerchief he had given Hotsuma at school, and a small cross melted. It took the Zwielt a moment to recognize where he had seen that cross from.

"What on earth are you planning", he demanded from the Opast.

Ashley giggled," All right. I guess handsome men deserve special treatment. I might as well tell you _be-fo-re-I-kill-you~. _Guess what? I save poor, poor girls from the unbearable pain of requited love. Wanting to be loved…Unwilling to give up…Insecure, jealous, possessive… It is a one-sided love filled with emotions, overflowing with defeat. I simply consume that power. In return, while dreaming of the men they so much desired, I granted them death."

"So…that is the truth behind the _Sleeping Beauty_ syndrome."

"It's kind of romantic, don't you think? By the way, my puppets are the girls' romantic interests, whom all I've cast my spell upon! This situation simply works out the best for everyone. Although I never expected to catch a Zweilt or a half-Duras myself! I must be a _genius_!"

Shusei stiffened as the Opast broke out into laughter. He was right, Rin was dragged into this as well. He looked back up when Ashley commented on his expression.

"Oh, I know! I've got a great idea", she smiled sadistically.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Have you ever…wanted to stop being who you are", Hotsuma asked Yuki.

"I have."

"…I thought you'd say that. I had… I had tried to kill myself…Every day I had wanted… to finally be free of this… this damned power. So I burned myself. Within those burning flames, the one to reach out and bring me back… was Shusei. A stupid story, isn't it? I had finally realized something, only after I had given him that lasting wound. Even if the whole world turns its back on me, still Shusei would stay with me. Only because he was there, I had been able to choose life. If it's not him… it's all meaningless."

Yuki looked carefully at the blond boy," I'm sure Shusei-kun feels the same way."

"Shusei, too? But…ever since we've known each other, he was always the one supporting me…. Since when did he start wearing that expression?"

"Hotsuma-kun?"

"There are so many things I want to ask him. Where the hell are you, Shusei?"

Yuki frowned, clenching his fists against his thighs. Hotsuma had assumed that he could leave the mansion and get through the barrier, but he was wrong. If Yuki could get through, he would be searching for both Rin and Shusei.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Takashiro looked at everyone who he had gathered in his office as he held up a pink flash drive," Just now we have received this video from the police department. It was found in the room of the newest victim of the _Sleeping Beauty_ syndrome, high school student Yoshino Shiori."

Yuki gasped," Yoshino-san?"

Toko-chan turned to the boy in surprise," You know her?"

"She's in my class."

Takashiro handed the flash drive to his assistant," In any case, you should watch it."

The laptop was turned to everyone so they could view it. The video was static for a moment, before a girl should up on screen.

_ "__Hi! Nice to meet you! Giou Clan band of half-wits. I am Ashley-sama, the haughty Opast. Let us quickly get to the point, shall we? It just so happens, I've got this handsome prince in my restraint!"_

She turned the camera towards Shusei, who was hanging against the wall, blood staining his shirt.

_ "__If you want him back, you'll have to trade for God's Light. I'm giving you two days. I've also sent everything you'll need to get here. Also…if you don't bring me God's Light, I'll kill this Zweilt on the spot…and this girl that accidently got dragged along, well, my master would be pleased to have her~"_

Ashley pulls back the camera some, showing that under her arm was Rin. She was gagged with blood dripping from her forehead and hands bound behind her, knocked out.

The Opast giggled as she curled a strand of Rin's hair around her finger,_" It was so strange that I got a Zweilt and a half-Duras~ But, none the less I have given you my terms. So then, take care!"_

Tachibana spoke first," It must be a trap…"

Luka nodded in thought.

Frantically, Yuki stood," But we still have to go! Shusei-kun and Rin-kun are…"

"Wait, Yuki", Takashiro ordered.

"What?"

Everyone stood silent. A dark gloom shadowing over them.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Aw come on, I have invited your friends, so don't you think it's time you tell me something, already", Ashley asked Shusei. "I really don't want to have to unnecessarily hurt you even more. You can tell me anything you want. Maybe something about the Zweilts' abilities…or perhaps weaknesses…"

"I refuse!"

"Oh my. How utterly stubborn…"

Ashley stuck another pin into the small doll of mini Shusei. The real Shusei screamed in pain. I pulled against my restraints in vein.

"Stop it! Leave him alone", I screamed.

Ashley ignored me," Why don't we stop this? If you hold out too long, I might just end up killing you."

"It doesn't matter…if you're going to kill me…go right ahead", Shusei stated hoarsely. "The Giou Clan needs only for _God's Light_ to live. It means nothing to them if a single Zweilt dies. Besides…if I am to die in his stead…it's an honor-"

"STOP IT", I screamed louder. "Shusei-kun don't! Please! Dying isn't going to help anyone…! I…"

Ashley laughed," Oh my…I thought you seemed a little lifeless. Grown tired of living, _Shu-sei-kun_? Very well then…"

I snapped. Energy erupted from my hands, shattering the bindings holding my wrists. I moved in front of Shusei, taking his place as Ashley grabbed my face instead of his, pushing me against him.

"My my…this is a surprise…"

"Rin", Shusei gasped.

"I won't let you hurt Shusei-kun anymore! He's my friend and I don't want him to die!"

Ashley tightened her grasp," I see…you're tired of living as well, huh? Then sleep…a deep sleep…"

I tried to fight the dizziness that came over me, but it was futile. I felt myself grow weaker and weaker. Eventually my knees gave out; sending me falling to the ground. Everything slipped into darkness, one that wouldn't let me go no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Something doesn't feel right, does it", Luka questioned as he glanced outside to the trees being thrashed by wind.

At the very moment Tsukumo was attacked by Ashley's little 'pets'. They were after a man that had been on a missing list. Tsukumo went to save him but accomplishes that worked with Ashley attacked him.

The blue haired Zweilt stood no chance against the twins alone.

**Me: Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me- *dies of exhaustion***

**Hotsuma: ...ok, even I have to admit shes over doing it...**

**Yuki: Forgive Newt, shes been going through hard times lately like all of us...she owns nothing but Rin, so review please?**


	11. Chapter 11: Fleeting, Strong, & Precious

**Chapter 11: Which is Fleeting, Strong, & Precious**

"Do you still intend to fight young hero", the man cloaked in black questioned the injured Zweilt in front of him. "I admire your courage."

Tsukumo gripped the cross around his neck, knowing that somehow he needed to warn the others.

The man raised his hand, a growing orb of blue power spinning in his hand," Say your prayers."

Tsukumo narrowed his eyes as the orb came flying towards him. He felt a burning pain engulf his body as everything went red. The last thing his blurring vision made out was his own blood splattering on the street beneath him. Then everything went black.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Yuki rushed down the hallway of the courtyard towards the doctor's room. The amber light of the sun was giving a soothing glow to each wall exposed. However Yuki felt the complete opposite of the world in that moment. He was helpless and heartbroken. Not only was Rin still missing along with their friend, Tsukumo had been brought back hurt.

Yuki shoved the door open, panting. The girls were standing outside the door waiting. He frowned deeply, knowing it must have been really bad if visitors were not allowed in yet.

"How is Tsukumo-kun?"

Toko turned to him, tears threatening to spill over," Yuki-kun…."

"Toko-san, it will be all right. He'll be ok", Takashiro's assistant reassured her.

Yuki walked over quietly, stopping when the Doctor opened the door. Unlike his usual carefree or tired expression he looked deathly serious.

"Doctor, how is Tsukumo?"

"Yuki", he stated, ignoring the worried girl. "Come with me."

Narrowing his eyes he nodded and approached the doctor. Toko watched worriedly, praying that her friend was ok.

"Using anti-demon magic and the Zweilt's own regenerative abilities, his external injuries can be healed easy enough…But I can't wake him", the doctor stated.

Tsukumo laid motionless on a bed, nearly wrapped head to toe in bandages.

"Miasma is consuming his body", he continued while Yuki listened quietly. "His powerful will to live is barely keeping his heart pumping, and.."

The doctor pulled out a familiar cross from his pocket. Yuki blinked in surprised at the gift he had given Tsukumo.

"I heard you made this."

"Y-yes…"

"Well apparently, when they found Tsukumo this necklace was glowing softly, as though protecting him."

Yuki looked at his unconscious friend, remembering how thankful he was to receive such a gift. He even promised to always wear it…

"Yuki."

"Yes?"

"I need your help. I know it will be difficult for you, but-"

"I'll do it." He narrowed his eyes in determination," Please let me help you!"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"…..I'm sorry for making Yuki-chan suffer again."

"It's what Yuki wants", Luka simply stated as he stood behind her.

The both looked at the water fountain in the courtyard silently for a moment. The moonlight cast a gentle yet soothing glow onto the waters surface.

Toko gripped her arms, head down," Tsukumo heard someone scream and ran off to help. When he got there, he was attacked. He's sensitive to other people's pain. And because he's good at reading their emotions, he puts them before himself. And now he's badly injured…."

"Are you ok?"

"…..I'm fine! I'm something of a big sister here. I've got to keep it together- we still need to find Shusei and Rin-kun after all…."

Luka walked closer to the fountain, "I'm not one of you. So you don't have to keep it together for me…and I WILL find Rin and Shusei."

Toko felt the tears return as she rested her head on his back," Then….lend me your back for a while."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Hotsuma slammed his fist against his door in anger," So, Reiga appeared with that Ashley girl, huh? Is Tsukumo all right?"

Toko sighed, on the other side of the locked door," Yuki-chan spent the whole night healing him. But due to that, Yuki-chan…"

Hotsuma cursed Yuki for being an idiot and always worrying about others. Although it was what Yuki was meant for and how he was, none of the Zweilt guardians could bare to see a friend in pain. Especially if that pain was because of one of them.

"…Toko."

"Hm…?"  
>"….Are you sure no one has found anything on them….Not a single clue?"<p>

"….There's been nothing….even Sodom can't seem to catch Rin's scent…."

Hotsuma sighed deeply. Even though it had only been days, it felt like an eternity. The entire household wouldn't rest till the two missing people were found.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Water dripped down the walls, mixing with some blood on the stone floors. I groaned, rolling onto her back before hissing in pain. I opened my eyes some, wincing in pain. My entire body felt like it was burning and my head was ready to pop from the pressure.

A whimper escaped me," Y-Yuki, L-Luka….?"

The silence only pained me further. I was still alone-

My eyes widened, sitting up hurriedly," Shusei!?"

He was gone, along with Ashley. What did she do-

….wait….how was I alive? I sat down on my knees, holding my throbbing head. I thought Ashley had killed me….didn't she? I was so confused….

I wanted to go home.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

The door opened with a click.

The hot headed blond sighed, arm covering his eyes," I'm not hungry."

"Hotsuma-kun."  
>He blinked, lifting his arm. Standing in the doorway was both Yuki and Luka.<p>

"Yuki?" He stood," Are you…"

"I've removed the barrier."

Hotsuma furrowed his eyebrows in confusion," Did Takashiro tell you to?"

Yuki only shook his head, further confusing the blond," Let's go save them…. Shusei-kun and Rin, together."

Luka narrowed his eyes," We still need to get the others…."

Yuki nodded," Tsukumo mentioned someone by the name of Reiga….and I have a feeling he's going to be too powerful to take on alone."

The blond rubbed his head, pulling his jacket on," Great…"

"Let's go!"

Luka followed Yuki as he hurried down the hall. Hotsuma sighed and went after them. They headed through the mansion towards the office that Takashiro was located in at that moment in time.

Yuki pushed the doors open, panting. Everyone that was there with Takashiro stopped their conversation to look at the trio.

The women in charge of driving everyone blinked in surprise," Luka-kun, Hotsuma-kun…"

"What is going on", Takashiro questioned calmly.

"Let me…" Yuki sighed deeply," Let me go to Shusei-kun and Rin. Please!"

"No. We can't send you into an enemy trap."

"E-even if they're plotting something, I have to go."

Takarshiro narrowed eyes at the boy. He was desperate to go, to help his friends and not stay on the sidelines. However he would not allow Yuki to be taking by Reiga. It was exactly what he wanted and that was not to be allowed.

Hotsuma stepped up beside God's Light," We'll protect Yuki, even if it costs us our lives."

Tachibana smirked at the clan head," Boss, looks like you won't be able to stop them."

Takashiro stood with a sigh," Fine… But I'm going, too."

Everyone blinked in surprise.

Tachibana raised an eyebrow," You're going? Why?"

"To find them", he stated as he pulled a slip of paper from his suit pocket. "You'll need this symbol Ashley sent us. It's an invitation for two. Is it possible to bring a third?"

Luka spared him a glance, knowing the question was directed towards him," If you rewrite the spell."

"I'll break Ashley's barrier and then catch up to you. It will take some time, but don't do anything reckless before I arrive. Got it?"

Yuki nodded," Hai!"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"This….is an amusement park", Yuki stated in slight confusion.

The invitation, rewritten to bring both Luka and Hotsuma along, had taken them all to an abandoned amusement park. The air was thick and heavy with the feeling of dread. There was no light and all the windows or decorative glass were shattered.

Luka blinked at it all," This appears to be the barrier they put up."

"Ridiculous", Hostuma scoffed.

Yuki narrowed his eyes," Is Shusei-kun and Rin over there?"

Luka nodded once.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"So that's God's Light." The female Opast mused allowed, watching the trio approach," He's pretty cute and the other two aren't bad either, wouldn't you agree?"

The familiars trapped in the forms of dolls let out shrill laughs," Not bad! Not bad!"

"Mmm…I won't forgive them for breaking the terms of the agreement, but they'll all be part of my collection soon. And that girl... We'll deal with her later- Personally I would dispose of her but Reiga-sama has different plans." Ashley sighed," My my he's no fun…"

The chattering of her familiars was shattered by a shrill scream of pain. They all stopped, recognizing the sound coming from that all too familiar cell.

The half Duras girl.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

Lights snapped on in a blink of an eye when the trio had walked deep into the depths of the abandoned amusement park. Music played and what seemed to be human beings were walking around, laughing and enjoying their time.

Hotsuma scowled," What's happening? A minute ago, this was a ghost town."

Luka kept his gaze forward," We're inside Ashley's barrier. This must be what she likes."

Yuki looked around, seeing the major differences from the doom and gloom. He gasped when something touched his back. When he turned he came face to face with a large pink rabbit holding balloons.

"I'm Mr. Rabbit. Have a balloon", he greeted in a strangely toned voice while offering one to him.

Luka was suddenly between them, his blade piercing clean through the giant rabbit whose smile had turned into a sharp tooth grin. It dissolved with a curse of his misfortune.

The moment it was gone, the lights shut down and silence once again fell over the park. The illusion from before was gone without a trace. Those who had posed as the humans, circled around the trio to trap them.

"Already huh…" Hostuma tsked, summoning his weapon.

The decoys now revealed themselves as several of Ashley's toy like familiars. Each low level Duras was hungry for blood.

"This seems familiar."

Luka held his sword at ready," Hotsuma, go on ahead with Yuki."

"Huh? You intend to take on all these guys alone?"

"Are you stupid? They're after Yuki. And they're already half completed their task. Don't you understand?" Luka glanced at the Zweilt," They'll have no reason to keep Shusei or Rin alive….Look for the most conspicuous place here. That's where you should find Ashley."

Hotsuma turned in place," Conspicuous place…." He stopped. In the distance there was a large mansion of some sort, clouded in darkness but definetly out of place amongst the forest surrounding the entire amusement park.

"If you've found it, then go", Luka ordered. "He's your partner right?"

Hotsuma stared back only for a moment before taking a sharp turn towards the mansion," Yuki, let's go!"

He quickly followed," Hai!"

The familiars all roared in rage and panic," They're running away! After them! After them!"

Luka took his own blade, slicing himself open," But don't you want any of this?"

They stared, attracted to the scent," Blood….blood of a high-ranking Duras! It'll make us stronger!"

Luka leapt high into the air and to the opposite direction of his companies," If you want it, come and get it."

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Seems like they're gone", Hotsuma stated, kicking up ash of a burned Duras.

Yuki was helping a man off the ground, a man he knew all too well.

"Where am I", he asked. "I woke up here, and I can't find my way out. I'm being chased by freaks! What's going on?"

"Kanata-san…"

"Yuki", he grabbed his shoulders." This place isn't normal. Even I can see that. Tell me, Yuki. What is this place?"

Hotsuma sighed, arms crossed," Calm down. I overheard your conversation. You're like Yuki and Rin's older brother, right?"

Kanata stood," And who are you?"  
>"I'm Yuki's friend."<p>

"Friend?"

Yuki let out a sigh as he looked down at his lap," I'm sorry…."

"Yuki…." Kanata embraced the younger male in a hug," Yuki, what's happening to you? Tell me."

"Kanata-san-"

The sounds of one of the rides falling apart and hitting the ground echoed throughout the park. It was followed the sounds of the lower level Duras screaming in victory.

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

"Ah, they're here", Ashley stated as Hotsuma and Yuki opened the doors tp the mansion. "Maybe I should go get them. They seem to be struggling."

She hummed, glancing to the left when another scream echoed throughout the mansion once more.

Both Yuki and Hotsuma froze in their tracks in the hallway they were running down. They both knew that scream.

Yuki grits his teeth, sprinting towards the sound," RIN!"

**~XxThexLostxGiouxX~**

I panted, body buzzing with pain. I could barely see and EVERYTHING hurt. It was as if I was burning from Hotsuma's flames. I screamed again, gripping my head. I whimpered helplessly, curled up in a ball on the floor. She sighed in annoyance, kicking my knee lightly.

"H-help me….." I squeezed my eyes shut, crying harshly," Y-Yuki, Luka- P-please help me!"

**GOMENASAIIII ;-; Please forgive the long wait!**


End file.
